The Fallen Angel
by Ironclad
Summary: When disgraced a space marine meets Clare, a will tempered in battle meets one seeking revenge and there will be blood.
1. The Fallen

The Fallen Angel

A claymore & warhammer 40k crossover

Written by Ironclad

AN: Hello every one. Due to my newfound love for Claymore I am writing this Fic with my favorite universe at the moment, Warhammer 40k. I am following the Manga storyline and am purchasing the Manga as I go so please be patient. I have rewritten chapter 1 because I feel it is a weak start and it will turn people off. I just realized that I spelled some of the Claymore names wrong and that really pisses me off on how I can be so careless I am really sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own warhammer 40k or Claymore ok thanks.-

Chapter 1: The Fallen

This story picks up after Clare's leaving Rabona.

The clicking of iron shoes upon cobbled stone echoed around the canyon as Clare made her way up the mountain road toward her next assignment. The boy Raki following a little bit behind her.

"Look Clare a shooting star" exclaimed the boy suddenly.

Clare looked up to see the boy was right a shooting star was indeed flashing across the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful" the boy sighed.

Clare simply nodded and continued on her way, The clicking of her footsteps echoing into the distance.

XxXxXxXxX

_The Emperor protects, I am his will, I am his rage, the Emperor protects, I am his will, I am his rage the Emperor protects I am his will I am his rage… _The mantra continued inside his head as his body shook with unimaginable force. He knew not were he was, nor did he care, by his chapters will he would die with honor. As the drop pod rocked he clasped his armored gauntlets together. _The Emperor protects, I am his will I am his rage…_

XxXxXxXxX

"Clare are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Click, click, click, the footsteps stopped. Clare looked ahead the shooting star was close now and a low rumbling was heard in the distance.

_Is it getting closer?_ She thought to her self.

XxXxXxXxX

Samuel sighed, he really should not have killed the Inquisitor. No matter how many innocents he (the inquisitor) had slaughtered to get to his goal. In the name of the emperor no less. It had enraged him how he had killed the entire population of a world just to get to the artifact. Now forced by the inquisition his chapter was forced to give him the last way he could retain his honor. Death in battle, he was given his weapons and last rights in the way of his chapter, then he was sent into a warp portal and told to die in battle in the name of the Emperor. He sighed it was a hard journey but he would exit the portal and fight to his last breath.

"Raki its coming right for us get out of the way!" Clare screamed tackling roki and pulling him out of the way of the burning pile of debris that smashed its way through the trees to land about half a mile behind them.

Clare stood up and brushed her self off and helped roki to his feet and set off after the debris.

"Raki I sense yoma going toward the crash site. There are at least 4 we need to be careful." Clare said to the boy

XxXxXxXxX

The pod smashed into the ground and bounced a few times. He readied him self-pulling forth his storm shield and relic blade, a bolt pistol sat holstered on his hip. Being part of the vanguard veteran before his exile he had also requested a jump pack from the armory but had it denied because losing such a rare piece of equipment would be harmful to the chapter. The only reason he could keep the relic blade was because of the 4 or so campaigns he had used it to defeat the enemy's of the Imperium. It was 6 feet of sanctified steel sharpened to a point and polished to a bluish sheen. Its handle was wrapped in ivory from some long extinct animal. As he activated the power field the weapon hummed slightly and the rune engraved on the blade activated showing his personal heraldry, a line with an x set in the middle of it. No lesser warrior could wield the enormous blade one handed.

The explosive bolts in the pod activated and the armored doors came crashing down. He rushed forward to meet his foe with his head held high and rage in his heart, only to see 4 strange humans standing bewildered in front of the pod.

XxXxXxXxX

Clare was sprinting as fast as her yoki-enhanced body would let her toward the debris. She was almost there when she saw the 4 Yoma emerge from the undergrowth, all in human form. Just then the debris walls crashed down and a huge figure stepped out from the darkened interior of whatever craft had brought him.

Samuel stomped toward the humans, his massive bulk blocking most of the pod from there sight. Samuel was like most space marines tall at 7,6 and almost 900 pounds without armor. In armor he towered over all but the largest of enemy's. But most space marines did. Samuels helmet was of the older mark 5 maximum patterns that gave it a boxier look with a medieval knight feel but it lacked the most up to date senses that the newer mark 8s had. He raised his sword and pointed it at the first human. "Were am I"

The first human looked up at him and said "whoa your big". The light blue lenses in the helmet looked down at them. Just then a girl with light blond hair crashed through the undergrowth.

"A Claymore?" the first of the group yelled. "Kill her!"

The 4 then started to change into their yoma forms. Big bat like wings sprouted from their backs and there skin became darker. There faces elongated and one of them roared in a snarl, only to have it catch in it's through as its face was smashed in from a devastating blow from the storm shield.

"Mutant scum, feel the emperor's wrath" roared the space marine.

The second Yoma leaped toward him but the sword swung around taking off one of the arms and wings of the yoma. The girl had drawn a huge sword, more properly a claymore and removed the lower half of the 3rd Daemon.

XxXxXxXxX

Clare had seen enough; any person giant or otherwise that was willing to fight against yoma was worthy of receiving help. She rushed forward as the giant swung his sword into another yoma. The blade crackled with energy surprising her. She drove her claymore through a Yoma and switched her grip pulling it free and dividing its lower half from the upper Suddenly a yoma grabbed the from behind and yelled in the giant's direction.

"Drop your sword or the claymore dies". The giant slowly turned and dropped the sword to the ground, then the shield. Clare could now feel the disgusting breath of the yoma in her ear as she struggled preparing to unleash her yoki power to throw the weak Yoma off of her. The giant began to laugh, a deep booming sound that reverberated around the area. The giant then took something from his belt pointed it at the yoma. The object made a crack and the yomas head exploded like a ripe melon. The purple blood showered her as the giant slipped the object back into his belt and bent to pick up his sword and shield from were they lay, wiping the blood off with a flick of his wrist.

"Are you all right?" the giant rumbled.

Clare still shaken mumbled "I'm fine who are you" Clare asked still in shock from being saved by this massive being in white and silver armor.

The main body was white with the kneepads, Pauldrons, gauntlets helmet were. Silver. "I am a former veteran sergeant in the emperors swords space marine chapter". Clare then noticed the stylized sword with wings on his right shoulder pad.

"Could you tell me were I am, and who you are?" he replied,

"I'm Clare and the boy is Raki" she pointed to the boy who was now running up. "I am a warrior of the organization, and you are out side the town of Rabona. Its about 13 miles that way." she pointed south.

"If the emperor wills he said quietly through the helmet." And then said " those creatures, have they been bothering the people here for long?"

"Yes" Clare said, my sisters and I were created to fight the Yoma."

_Yoma so that's what they call those creatures._ "Then I will help you for it is my mission to help even the smallest of the emperors people." "Allow me to accompany you to the next town." he said.

"Of course" Clare replied and set off down the road with the space marine following behind. The light clicks of Clare's feet followed by the heavy stomps of the space marine.

AN: I love your feedback so review for the review god. This is a edit of the original which had a lot of embarrassing errors. Thank you all who reviewed so far before the edits. Your reviews caused me to edit this and I thank you all.


	2. Its male

Chapter 2: It's male?

AN: all previous notes about ownership apply to future chapters. Beware there are spoilers in this chapter and the next and probably all future chapters till I get off the main storyline. EDITED

"Hey" the boys voice was really annoying. "Hey mister" Samuel continued to ignore him. "HEY I'm talking to you" "no matter how big you are you can't ignore me."

In all current space marine helmets there was a sound dampening function that could be engaged to filter out the noise of enemy noise marines. Samuel reached up to his helmet and activated it. "**HEY**" the sound-dampening feature was no use. He had to confront the boy. He slowly turned around to confront the most annoying thing of his entire career. "**WHAT IN THE EMPORERS NAME DO YOU WANT" **Raki was not prepared for the full force of the space marine's retort. His eyes like dinner plates the boy took 4 steps backward and fell on his back. From the front of this procession Clare quietly chuckled.

"Well" "uh, uh, uh, I just wanted to ask you were you were from

"Me well I come from the planet Icos originally." the boy interrupted him again

"wait you come from another planet."

" Stop interrupting boy." he continued "anyway I was taken at age 7 to become a space marine of the emperors swords chapter.

"Clare then spoke "there are other groups of you?"

to this he replied "a great man once said for every star in the sky there shall be 1 space marine. I am from one of the many chapters of space marines. For instance there are the dark angles, space wolfs, crimson fist, and the ultramarines." " That reminds me." he pushed a button on his wrist. An explosion could be heard in the distance. "What was that!" Clare exclaimed.

"Your Yoma friends went to check out my drop pod. I simply detonated it. I may have killed one or 2." he smiled under the helmet. He sped up his walking speed. "We may want to speed up."

Soon the town came into sight. "Clare what are we doing in this town anyway." Raki said.

"I'm here to meet up with a group of claymores." "You will stay in town Raki and you can go were ever you want from here."

"Thank you for taking me to town." Samuel replied. I wonder what would need a group of these Claymores to take down."

As they reached the town he went of to find the tailor. "Being over seven feet tall and wearing armor that had never been see on this world would attract a lot of attention. Samuel may be a space marine but was not foolish or arrogant like the ultramarines or blind in his faith like the black templar's. (that might have been what had gotten him into this mess in the first place) he thought, thinking back…

The battle of Rochi 5 a Hive world that was condemned to exterminatus with over 10 billion dying at the end of the 5-hour barrage. Samuel being a veteran sergeant had lead a strike team to the surface to find that instead of a wretched hive of scum and villainy there was in fact the remains of a valiant PDf fighting against a chaos daemon infestation. He and his squad were ordered back after helping the PDF. Unbeknownst to him the exterminatus would be fired as soon as he got back on board. After seeing this he went to the inquisitor Valreen who was overseeing the operation and demanded the reason. Being a Puritan inquisitor Valreen was a mad man who had seen the smallest bit chaos as a threat to bring the strongest force he could muster on it. Samuel had left the bridge with a sore hand the inquisitor had left with a broken neck. For this infraction Samuel had been sentenced to a sword death in the way of his chapter. He would be dropped on a planet and left there to kill as many enemies as he could before he fell. In the off chance he survived he would be sent to another planet. No one had ever survived. The good thing in these deaths was that his name would be inscribed on the chapter's wall of hero's under a special section, Only 13 others had done this he would be the 14th. He would be never forgotten…

The shop door clicked open as Samuel entered. The shop keeper looked up and stared in shock at the giant who had entered his shop. "No need to get up old man." I need a very large cloak do you have one?"

"Yes, but how do you intend to pay for it?"

Samuel had neglected to think this far ahead. "uhmm"

"Ill tell you what, you look like you could bench press a Yoma. If you can beat my son Darnic at arm wrestling I will let you have it."

"Deal"

"fine then"

the old man called into the back of the shop and a boy about 6 feet tall and about 190 pounds came out, took one look at the space marine and went back into the back of the shop.

"I guess I win he said." Smiling under his helmet.

The old man passed over the huge cloak and Samuel wrapped around his body so only the eyes of the helmet and the hilt of the sword and shield on his back showed. "Thank you" he flashed the sign of the Aquilla to the shopkeeper and walked out of the store stopping to call back over his shoulder.

"Old man what is the name of this town?" "Paburo, its named after the mountain."

"thank you"

As he left the shop he spotted Clare and 3 other Claymores walking up the mountains. He made up his mind and set off after them keeping out of sight. Soon they stopped at a cave to spend the and he huddled about a half mile under a tree. Waiting for sunrise. Soon he heard voices.

"Clare I'm trying to get a feel for every ones skill level. Please spar with me." one of the Claymores most likely the leader said.

Soon the clashing of blades was heard reverberating across the mountainside. He snuck closer with stealth quiet unsettling for his frame, a skill he had picked up in his time in the scout company of his chapter. Clare was trying to hold her own against another Claymore who had every advantage on her. Soon Clare had collapsed and was knocked unconscious. The two other claymores came out with the taller one in strangely designed armor laughing at poor Clare. Nothing else to see there retreated back into the undergrowth.

The claymores left at dawn wakening Clare up off the grown as they left. He followed a safe distance behind. as the claymores rounded a bend in the road the came upon a man walking toward the quickly. Shouting something at them one of the claymores shout something back and pulled her sword of her back. The man then changed into a yoma. it had many legs and was bent over on all fours. Samuel was now close enough to her one of the girls yell dodge. Probably the leader, but it was too late one of the claymores was hit by the creatures tongue and had her arm ripped off and she was hurled into the river at the bottom of the chasm. Then the girl in the strange armor rushed at the yoma swinging her sword, but the creature dodged and tried to crush her. Clare the rushed forward. While this was happening Samuel saw the girl in strange armors arms start to bulge like they were gaining muscle the veins showing even under the skintight armor. She then threw her arm forward extending it to slice the creature's arms off. But the creature as soon as she did this pulled its arms back together. Then the girl who had fallen into the river leaped back over the side of the road and into the fight. Her arm already regrowing.

"What in the emperors name is this?" he said to him self.

The 4 girls attacked the monster but it dodged. The monster then lunged forward and struck the girl who had regrown her arm. Wounding her deeply. The monster then extended its fingers and pierced Clare multiple times. He had had enough, he needed to help them. he hurried through the brushes to the cliff that over looked the path. (time for some heroic intervention) he thought.

(The awakened being had taken down Clare, Deneve, and Helen) Miria thought to her self. She needed to do something, but the monster tired to attack her. she made a phantom of her self and dodged she came around and stabbed the monster in the arm wounding him but the monster backhanded her knocking her to the ground. She winced in pain and looked up into the shining eyes and teeth of the awakened being as it prepared to finish her off. Suddenly a roar was heard as a cloaked white armored figure leaped off the cliff side to her right. the huge Newcomer smashed into the unsuspecting awakened beings head as it drove its sword threw the beings right arm.

The awakened being screamed in pain and retreated backward. The figure landed heavily next to Miria and reached with one silver gauntleted hand and helped her to her feet. It turned toward her and said in a deep distorted voice;

"help your friends I will hold it off till you can help me."

it then ran toward the being and swung its sword, the blade crackling with energy slicing off an arm. It then kicked the arm off the ravine, yelling "grow this back now you bastard."

The awakened being shot its figures toward the figure and they struck it in the stomach with a ring of flesh on metal. The figure grunted out in pain and fell to the ground. But rose immediately and smashed the next blow away with its shield. blow after blow rained upon the figure and his sheild, and Miria as she helped Clare and Helen to there feet and checked on the unconscious form of Deneve heard a single sentence coming from the figure like a prayer;

"the Emperor protects I am his will I am his rage the Emperor protects I am his will I am his rage…"

the figure was hit again in the stomach and again he took the next with his shield that broke in a screech of metal, but this time it was ready and replied with a down stroke that clearly severed the awakened beings right arm. Miria and Clare joined the fight, Clare dodging every attack by reading the awakened beings yoki and Miria creating illusions of her self and striking at the opportune moment. Suddenly the figure pulled something from its belt hit a button on the bottom. The strangely shaped device with a handle on the top blinked and he rushed forward with a mighty roar "For the emperor." it then threw the object into the creatures face and yelled "get back."

The claymores leaped away and the figure tried to do the same but was to slow and the blast from the object it had thrown, blew it into the wall of the cliff and it slid down in a crumpled heap.

Clare her silver eyes wide, at what the person she had only met about 2 days ago had done to the awakened being. Miria came up to her and asked "Clare are you all right".

"I'm fine thank you"

"good we need to talk but first lets meet our savior."

The 4 claymores walked over to the unmoving figure of the space marine. Clare then said, "I met him 2 days ago. "He fell from the sky."

(fell from the sky?) "Did he say what his name was?" Miria asked. "No he never did Clare replied."

Samuel opened his eyes to see that nothing remained of the creature he had hit with the melta bomb. One of his eye lenses was shattered and he could feel blood seeping down from his forehead. One of the claymores moved toward him and tapped him on the helmet. "Hey wake up sleepy head" it was the claymore with the different armor.

"You who, you awake"

he groaned in replied and sat up.

"That was awesome" "how many more of those things do you have"

"Helen leave the man alone"

it was the other one the leader of the group.

He pushed him self up to his feet and inspected him self. His new cloak was shredded and his helmet was beyond repair but other than that that it was largely superficial damage.

"You don't talk much do you." the one called Helen asked him.

"Actually among my chapter I'm talkative." he replied "nice to see you Clare" he nodded his broken helmeted head toward her.

he pulled off his helmet revealing a chiseled jaw line with a small 5ock shadow starting. he also had short light brown cropped hair that was close to the scalp. There was a scar starting from above his right eyebrow that continued to his cheek and a mess of scars surrounded is nose that had been broken multiple times. His light blue eyes looked toward each of the girls in turn. Nodding to each one except Deneve who was still unconscious.

"You should probably treat your friends wounds". He said as the group turned to Deneve who had just awoken…

AN: please review and tell me what you think. My favorite claymore besides Clare is Helen. Also bewared there is a huge spoiler next chapter so who ever has not got this far in the anime or manga should stop now. I have now edited both chapters so its much better now. READ AND REVIEW BROTHERS (AND SISTERS).


	3. Apples and Blood

Chapter 3

Half Awakened

AN: I own nothing but Samuel. SPOILER ALERT

"She does not seem to be doing to well" the massive man spoke again.

Deneve opened her eyes to see the massive form looming over her and her fellow claymores looking over his shoulder.

The man asked the others "do any of you have medical experience?"

Miria answered, "no we don't need it we can usually heal what ever injury's we get, also Deneve is a defender type she can heal better than any one here."

(That's for sure) Samuel thought to self-thinking about when she grew back her entire arm.

"Well" he replied "she seams' to be having some trouble with the healing bit."

At this Deneve gasped from where she was laying "I can't heal; I almost went over my limit the last time."

"I may have something that could help her," Samuel said. He rummaged around in his pouches across his waist and pulled out 2 needles. "Ok I have 2 douses of Astarte's combat stims" "these would most likely kill you from the adrenaline rush." the liquid inside the injection needles was pinkish and looked dangerous.

"You are not putting that into her body" Helen yelled in concern for her friend at the space marine.

"God Emperor, it was only a suggestion." "I already said it would probably kill her."

Miria then spoke up "have any of you almost awakened." "Clare slowly nodded and told the group how she almost awakened in the holy city. Helen also confirmed this and Deneve also did. Miria then said, "Well that confirms my theory." All of us have almost awakened and came back." I'm willing to bet all your abilities were nowhere near as powerful before your awakening happened.

"Wait" the space marine, said, "explain to me awakening"

Clare spoke up "all claymore take the blood of the Yoma into there body's this gives us yoki powers that help us do battle with the monsters." "However the trade off is when we go over our limit we become monsters and must have other claymores killing us. "This awakened being we killed here was a claymore."

"Wait" the space marine was confused "you said that the being was male."

"Yes, a long time ago there were male claymores, but they were stopped being made because they awakened to quickly."

Miria then said "so all of us were trouble makers to the organization before we were sent on this mission." there were nods' of confirmation among the claymores. " I believe that they sent us here to get rid of us," she continued. "Being able to beat the awakening processes has made us different and more powerful." "We are half awakened." the group of claymores looked at each other trying to make sense of what there leader had told them.

Clare's eyes widened in shock and Helen looked around in disbelief.

Samuel spoke up "I take it this is an uncommon occurrence at best." he reached up and wiped the blood away from his eye. The cut had already clotted and his large gauntleted hand was smeared with the ruby colored blood. He let out a deep sigh and squatted down next to Deneve's head. "I do not believe she is doing very well."

"He's right, I have to try something" Deneve whispered. Her body began to stretch and glow with power as she realist her yoki powers to there fullest.

"Deneve" Helen, yelled, "what are you doing"

"I cant heal normally" "I have to do this" if I lose my human self, kill me!" she groaned with resolve.

Samuel stood up and moved back pulling his bolt pistol from its holster and pointed it at Deneve's head. His face set in a grim expression of resolve. The other claymores watched as Helens body became more bestial and her wounds healed. Helen a Tear slowly crawling down her cheek came forward as Deneve's body emitted such a bright light that even his superhuman eyes were blinded for the next few seconds. When his vision returned, he looked down to see Deneve's, Miria's, and Helens swords ready to end her suffering looking up at them in perfect health.

"Well that was interesting," she gasped…

As the 4 claymores spoke to each other Samuel stood a little bit apart looking at the crack in the right eyepiece of his helmet. The light blue tinted lens now riddled with cracks like a spider web. He walked over to a rock, sat down and began to clean his armor of the purple blood the monster had rained on him in its final moments. His storm shield sat to the side having been destroyed in the blast saving him, his bolt pistol had 4 clips left and his relic blade was fully functional. He examined the blade looking at his reflection in the light blue green blade, only to see in the reflection that the group had walked up behind him.

"Thank you for the assistance warrior." "Forgive me but we still do not know your name" Miria said.

"Its not a problem" he replied, "I am Samuel, a former Vanguard veteran in the emperors swords space marine chapter."

"Space marines? Never heard of them," Helen said from behind Miria.

"Just because you have never heard of our kind does not make them non the less real." "We are superhuman warriors made to protect the Imperium of man from its enemies, within and out."

"Super human" as gasp was heard from Deneve "that means you are like us."

"In some ways only instead of taking the flesh of the Yoma into our body's we take the gene seed of our Primarch into ours." "My chapter is a Imperial fist successor chapter so I hold the honor of having our Primarch Rogal Dorn's gene seed in side of us." He made the sign of the Aquila over his right heart. "Why are you here then" Miria asked

"As I believe I have told Clare the imperial inquisition did not like Me." he smirked rubbing his right hand. He could still feel the breaking of that mad mans neck. "Meaning they exiled me here, to die with honor." "Yours seems to have the Emperor's blessing so I will aid you if you would have me."

"You do understand what our task entail's you could very likely die," Deneve said.

"Do not patronize me girl," he roared, "I have been fighting constantly for over 100 years. Most likely before you were born."

"How long do you space marines live any way," this question was asked by Helen.

"In our chapter the oldest one of our number is venerable brother Taticus who is 900 years old, we can die but we can not technically of old age." at this the Claymores gasped.

"Wow that's amazing," said Helen

"If you wish you may join us in taking down the organization but I do not know what you can do to help," said Miria

"Let me do what I do best, let me fight for you. I will accompany one of you on your journeys and when we meet again I will help you take down what ever needs to be destroyed." he bumped his hand against his breast plate making a soft thump. "Let me swear the holiest oath of my chapter in service to your cause because I see the work of the emperor needs doing."

He then removed a gauntlet and pulling a combat knife from his belt sliced his heraldry an x with a line through it onto his palm deeply.

"If I may" he grasped each of there hands in turn and pressed the outline of the cut onto their hands. "Now only in death or completion to this mission does my service end." he then stood replaced his gauntlet.

"Before we return," Miria said, "let me show you the Claymores you should avoid". She took her sword and drew their symbols in the dirt. "From right to left." "Number 5 Rafaela, 4 Ophelia 3 Galatea, 2 Beth, and number 1 Alicia." "But avoid Ophelia especially. "

"Why the space marine asked."

"She's a bloodthirsty monster." she replied

"Then we have something in common," the space marine, rumbled "we should go Raki is probably worrying his small head about you Clare," he said.

To this Helen chuckled. The rest of them agreed and the set off down the path back to the town.

As they walked Helen who had been eyeing Samuel the whole way asked, "hey Samuel how much does one of you guys eat any way"

Samuel chuckled "our chapter does not place food restrictions on us like many but we choose to eat in accordance to our size, so in my case a lot."

Helen openly laughed at this and the rest chuckled. He replied

"You?"

"Well we claymores do not have to eat more than a bite per week but I eat more than most."

She then punctuated her point by pulling out an apple from a pouch and taking a bite out of it. "Helen stop eating for once." Deneve said from the back of the group but Samuel heard none of this he was only looking at the apple.

"Is that a real apple?"

"Yah what about it?"

"The last apple tree died out on terra over 3000 years ago."

"So you want one"

"Yes please"

Helen pulled another out of her pouch and tossed it to him. He took one huge bite out of it and let the sweet juices run down the side of his mouth. He took another and another and another.

"Slow down I only have 4 of those."

"This is the best thing I have ever tasted"

"Want another?"

"Yes please"

"Samuel?" Deneve asked

"Yes"

"Could I see you sword"

"Only if we stop so I can show it in detail"

"Alright"

The group stopped. He passed over the sword to Deneve who immediately was surprised because of the weight.

"This is heavy"

"I will admit that this is perhaps a little heavy even for me but I got better at holding with practice." he continued "The blade is made out of holy steel, the button on the side activates he power field."

She did so and almost dropped it from the jolt it gave the weapon. "Sorry I should have told you."

Deneve swung it experimentally marveling at the grace the weapon exhibited "may I tried it on a tree?"

"Go ahead, but be careful the power field makes it unneeded for any real force."

Deneve approached the tree and swung the sword the massive blade slicing clean through the tree coming out the other side.

"That is amazing"

"Can I try" Helen asked

"Sure just turn off the power field before giving it to some one."

One after the other the claymores tried the blade each marveling at its ability's.

"Clare may I see you sword"

"I guess" she passed it over and he ran his gauntlet over the blade went over to the biggest tree.

"Clare is there any chance that this sword could break from this." he called over his shoulder

"None there unbreakable."

"Really?" he swung the sword with all his might and with a mighty crash the tree was sliced diagonally in half.

(Amazing) he thought to him self; if chain swords were made with this metal they would never break or jam.

"That is amazing" "not only is it lighter than one would expect but still to heavy for a normal human to wield one handed, it also is incredibly hard and sharp.

He returned the blade to Clare hilt first. "Thank you" he retrieved his sword from Miria and continued on his way.

They caught sight of the town and a small shape running toward them. "Raki" Clare said the group stopped to see an out of breath Raki running up to them. "Clare are you all right, and how did he get back here?"

"I'm fine Raki" Clare said.

"Well we come to the point in the road were we must part ways". Who are you going to go with Samuel? Miria said.

Every one looked at the space marine. "I would like to accompany Clare and Raki if that is ok with them."

"That's fine" Clare said "excellent" Maria said then she drew her sword "till we meet again. The 4 claymores touched swords and the space marine made the sign of the Aquilla and said may the emperor's will guild your purpose sisters" then he turned and he followed Clare down the road to her next mission.

Clare did not like the look of this. She had been sent to take down another awakened being. Seeing only one claymore in the town she moved forward. Samuel staying behind and following from the rear to make sure nothing snuck up on her, and Raki.

She approached the Claymore in town. The Claymore turned her ponytail swinging behind her.

"Ah hello there."

"Greetings" said Clare was are the others.

"Oh they aren't" needed in fact you aren't needed either

Suddenly the other Claymore appeared behind her and put her in a hold digging her hand under Clare's shirt and digging into her flesh drawing blood.

"Hold still it will be quicker" he pulled her hand out of the folds of Clare's shirt and licked her bloody fingers. "Well this is interesting you taste like an awakened being."

"Leave Clare alone" it was Raki running up behind. He swung his sword in a crude ark can cut the other Claymore on her cheek.

"Ah" the other Claymore moved away and licked her cheek. "Well I don't taste that every day.

Clare could now see the warrior's symbol. It was Ophelia number 4. The bloodthirsty one Miria warned them about. "Your Ophelia." Clare said

"That is correct" with a movement to fast to follow Ophelia sliced threw Her legs and left Clare on the floor staring at the stumps were they had been.

"Clare NOO." it was Raki again.

"Now me and the boy are going to play a game, if you can heal your legs in time you can stop me from killing him. I will start at low skill level and every minuet you take putting them back on correctly I will increases my skill level." she smiled at Clare.

"I'm Afraid that I can't let you do that." a new distorted voice came over the wind. It was Samuel, he had replaced his helmet upon his head and his one good lens gleamed blue. "Can you heal your self Clare?"

"Yes" she was already struggling to get to her legs.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you think you can do to stop me." "You may be big but I have killed bigger and plus your just a human, with only one eye for that matter.

"I have two eyes thank you very much, my helmet is broken and I'm not human." He drew his sword and bolt pistol. "Well as you said, lets play a game."

The space marine brought up the pistol and fired. The super reactive bolt flew past Ophelia's left ear. He aimed to fire again but Ophelia was already next to him and he was forced to knock her sword from its Corse toward the ground. He activated the power field and swung toward her head but she was already gone and behind him. He felt the cold blade slice through across his armor. He backhanded the space she was but she was in front of him now. He placed his bolt pistol back inside its holster and swung the blade 2 handed. But Ophelia blocked he swung again and connected with the sword again but Ophelia visually staggered under the blow. She activated some of her yoki ability and stabbed forward piercing his chest armor and pinning him to the stone column behind him. She let go of her sword and reached up and pulled off his helmet.

"Well what do we have here." you do have 2 eyes. Before you die why don't I remove one of those. She reached up only for him to spit in her face and say.

"Why don't you die Slaanesh whore." he roared in her face as he pulled him self up the blade and grabbed her throat. He started to squeeze his super human muscles straining as she fought back slashing with her fingernails against his face drawing blood. He pushed her back and with a herculean effort pulled the sword from his stomach and threw it aside pulling out 1 of his 2 combat knifes.

"I'm going to Gut you" only for her to appear next to him pick up her sword and swing it into his left calf. His armor deflected the blow but it was still enough for the bone to break and force him to his right knee.

"Ill be taking that eye now." She said as she sliced upward with the sword nicking the left eye but missing it by a millimeter. Samuel collapses from his wounds at this point and struggled to rise, the eye already starting to close from swelling. He finally fell into the sweet embrace of consciousness and loss of blood, just in time to see Clare stand and to swear that he would become stronger if he lived to protect his self-given charge.

AN: 3 chapters in 4 days this deserves Reviews!

Thank you for all reviews. If needed this chapter will also be edited if I get told enough. I'm considering changing the story to M so I can actually swear like they do in the anime. If you want that please tell me, its very possible. Will Samuel recover will he have revenge and will he ever See Clare and Raki again find out next when I get around to it.

Thanks

Ironclad out.


	4. Permission to speak freely?

Permission to speak freely

AN: You wanted guardsmen you got guardsmen.

I do not own Warhammer 40k or Claymore; if I did I would have more money for a better computer and my space wolf army.

"Missile lock my lord" the voice of the Techpriest having no emotion no matter the deadly situation they were in. "evading now!" the Vendetta spun in a complicated maneuver that skimmed the trees over the lush forest. "Firing heavy bolters" the ork behind them rolled his dakka jet and sped up next to them. They could see the ork in side of the jet making faces and flipping them the bird before yelling something that was lost to the sound of heavy bolter turrets hammering away at his craft. The jet exploded and showered the behind jets with shrapnel, which just gave the orks incentive to take down the Vendetta.

"Oh God Emperor were going to die" cried guardsman Conrad Marx. Soon after he said that a tall lean figure stood over him.

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear that guardsman." "It would be a shame to put blood stains over the inside of our mechanical steed." the Commissar stared down at him. The man had only gone by the name, Commissar Halt. Though he was not an overly imposing man, being 6 foot and only about 190 pounds he was still a Commissar, ordered to kill any who dared retreat. Seeing his work was done Halt moved toward the front were the Sanctioned Psyker Julian stood hunched over his staff, the golden Aquila at the top glowing faintly. "Well this mission went well," he said.

"The emperor has a plan for us I can tell" "although the details are fuzzy, I can see it will come soon." the frail man said.

"If the emperor wills it." the commissar replied.

He was upset, 45 men had died on this fools errand. The only ones left out of the 50 were him, Julian, Conrad (Emperor knows how he survived,) the Techpriest who he knew not the name of, and the guardsman known as Dirk. Dirk was an interesting character, unwilling to follow any orders but fiercely loyal to his fellows. At the thought of him Dirk him self moved next to the commissar. He was of average height and build but muscular. Iho stick smoke followed him everywhere and the lasgun he had used from his starting career was still on his shoulder.

"I thought you might like a Iho stick sir." he opened a small silver case, almost dropping it when the ship dodged some incoming fire and offered it to the commissar.

"No thank you sergeant. I do not smoke anymore, its bad for my lungs." at this the commissar laughed and the sergeant joined in. it was a known fact that the commissar had artificial lungs from an accident involving an ork and a frag grenade.

Just then, the tech priest spoke from the front. "Lords there is a warp storm showing on our radar we should evade."

"No!" "Go through it" "the emperor told me to go through It." it was Julian. He struggled to get to the front and yelled "evade and were all dead."

The tech priest look at the commissar only to be interrupted by the beeping of the counsel. "missile lock" trying to evade.

"Damnation go through it, its our only chance" Halt yelled at the priest. The Vendetta immediate swung to the left and lined up with the rapidly opening warp portal.

"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE," cried Conrad gripping his lasgun like a safety blanket.

"Samuel"

"Samuel"

Samuel opened his eyes to see a white advance of nothingness. "Samuel"

He looked behind him to see a massive 2-headed eagle. "What in the emperors name"

"What in my name Samuel."

"Emperor is that you!?"

"Yes my son but only a warp made imitation of my self. I am still on terra in the golden throne."

"Why do you speak to me." "I am not worthy of this honor."

"Ah, but you are. You among the many thousand Astartes and guardsmen that I could commune with, was in the wrong place at the right time and that makes you special."

Still astonished over the emperor appearing before him. " How can I serve you." he dropped to one knee.

"You already are serving me." by making your own decision of what is right and wrong and choosing a side to a conflict you need not be a part of, you serve me." "I require you to do some things if you are able."

"You need only ask."

"First you must find the others I sent here to aid you and lead them. The first is to the east. The next, the north. You will know were to go. After that you must find one of the men in black who walk this land retrieving money for the claymores and force him to tell you were the claymores you met earlier are. Finally travel to them and help them with their mission.

"This I will do in your name."

"Good, to help you on this journey I give you the power of the Claymores. With practice this may lead to your becoming a true hybrid of Astartes and Claymore perfection. But be wary my son you can still be overtaken by the Power of the Yoma. I will give you a sign when you awaken to help you remember. I name you protector of this land and all who live in it." And with that the emperor disappeared and Samuel fell backwards into blackness.

He groaned sitting up to find that the Vendetta was crashed into some world. "Well that was fast." dirk said getting to his feet.

He clambered through a half closed door and reached the commissar who was getting to his feet, the man grabbed and started Brushing off his hat. He pulled Conrad to his feet. Grunting at the extra weight the large backpack on the guardsman's back gave him. He moved to the front to see that Julian was alive but was still unconscious. The Techpreist however had been killed when a rock had smashed thought the glass and destroyed whatever human parts his head still had.

Halt had gotten up and was checking on Conrad. "Sergeant what Is our supplies situation."

"Well we have 9 days worth of rations, 8 if we don't feed the Psyker. We have one melta gun with 4 extra charge packs, your Chainsword sir a empty bolt pistol, a bolter for some reason with 8 Mags, Conrads and my lasguns and one of the heavy bolter turrets works. Conrad has his bayonet and I have my knife. All communications' are fried and the Psyker can't see the astronomicon." he sighed "Permission to speak freely sir."

"Granted"

"Were fucked."

"I will be having that Iho stick now sergeant." Halt said as a Roar was heard from out side the perimeter.

Samuel woke with a groan he looked around with his one good eye, , and saw his helmet lay 4 feet away along with his sword. He stood up collected them and turned around only to recoil in shock to see the decapitated head of an awakened being and blood stains everywhere. He patted his holster and felt the familiar feeling of his boltpistol's comforting weight there. He groaned as he felt his eye. The bitch had missed it barely and the swelling was going down but it still hurt. He looked at his reflection in his helmets eyepiece, and that's when he saw it, his eyes had turned silver.

"_So this is what the Emperor was telling me he would do to make me know it was him._" He studied him self for a minuet. Nothing else seemed to have changed. He tried to use whatever gift he had been given. He concentrated, feeling nothing. He picked up his sword and walked over to the decapitated head. Looking at it and the way it was looking. Red bloodstains were going that way like a trail. But he remembered the Emperors message and instead turned east toward a large lake.

He had walked for a while now when he heard a rumbling he looked up and saw some sort of portal in the sky when a Vendetta fell out of it and crashed about 2 miles away. He was already running toward the crash site.

"Set up defenses I want that heavy bolter turret ready to go asap."

"Yes commissar"

"Yes sir"

Dirk ran toward the turret and switched it to manual control, while Conrad rushed to the other side and readied his lasgun his eyes full of resolve. The commissar moved after dirk pulling forth his chainsword.

"Use low power on the lasgun Conrad you only have 5 extra packs." said dirk, being a veteran of 2 campaigns he knew what he was talking about and with his words came a authority that commanded respect. Julian moved grunted as he pushed him self up from his resting place and moved next to the commissar.

"What should I do lord." he said

"Go support dirk but try not to use anything that would place you in any immediate danger from the warp. The last thing we need is a whole pack of daemons coming out of your headless corpse."

"don't joke about that its not funny."

"I don't joke"

"Well then give me some credit I haven't died from perils yet my friend."

"I'm still watching you friend."

Halt looked out from the wreckage only to see a human like shape moving toward them.

"Hey" it called out.

"Identify your self." the commissar yelled across the way.

"I'm from the town down the way what happened?"

"Our Vendetta crashed can you get help."

"Sure ill be right over."

"Stay were you are"

"Well then, I didn't want to do this but oh well."

The human then rapidly began to grow and change form, but Halt had seen enough.

"Conrad, shoot the bastard."

"Aye commissar."

The red laze beam flashed out and hit the Yoma in the arm.

"That hurt. I'll kill all of you!"

"Damn it Dirk open fire."

"Aye commissar."

The heavy bolter more a rapid fire grenade launcher than an machine gun turned its huge barrel on the Yoma, then a burst of 5 bolts flew toward the Yoma ripping it apart with every hit. Suddenly more Yoma ran into the open rushing blindly toward the gun position. lasgun shots fired out slowed them down and managed to kill one and the loud roar of the heavy bolter firing bolt after bolt into the mass could be heard for miles.

Samuel heard the heavy bolter firing away and quickened his speed. He ran onto the field as the first Yoma made it to the firing line and was taken down by a skillful chainsword swing. He drew his sword and smashed into the first yoma he saw. the blade cutting threw them almost to fast to see.

"A space marine" some one yelled

The unmistakable yell of a commissar was heard. "FOR THE EMPORER." he charged over the side of the perimeter.

The heavy bolter grew silent now and its owner pulled a lasgun from his back and opened fire. A bright flash was seen and lighting jumped from a figure in the rear. Lightning boiled in the eyes of the Psyker, incinerating any Yoma it touched. The Pysker collapsed after that.

Soon every yoma was dead and the gore spattered space marine went to meet the commissar and his men.

"My lord space marine"

"Commissar"

"I am commissar Halt of the 73 Cadian shock core, this is sergeant Dirk. Dirk raised his hand in greeting, guardsman Conrad and Julian sanctioned Psyker," he motioned his hand at the small figure.

"I am Former veteran sergeant Samuel of the Emperors swords space marine chapter." he said removing his helmet.

"Former?"

" My past is not important, I'm on a mission from the emperor. He came to me in a vision, telling me to protect this land from the Evil Daemons they call Yoma." he spit at this word, his silver eyes flashing.

The Psyker spoke up, " this is the mission that we were sent here to do from the emperor."

"Tell me Pskyer what did the emperor appear to you as?" the space marine said not unkindly.

"He appeared as a giant 2 headed eagle."

"My vision was the same." He also gave me this; he pointed at his eyes. "There is a group here called the Claymores by the native population." I am to aid them in their Destruction of the Yoma."

"Then we will help you also because the Emperor wills it". Said Halt. "Anyone who does not want to help may stay here". He pointed at the wreckage of the Vendetta.

"I'm in" Dirk said

"Me too, your not leaving me alone here." Conrad said

"And I follow the Emperors light." said Julian

"Then it is settled we shall go at first light." The space marine said. He immediately turned around and smashed his sword into the ground behind him. Somehow it felt better to sit this way.

As the first light of dawn reached the tops of the trees the men awoke to see the space marine had already woken up and had picked up the bolter and ammunition. He then tossed Halt 2 clips of Bolt pistol ammo saying "don't waste it," and had rigged the wreckage of the Vendetta to explode with 1 of the 4 melta bombs he had picked up from the packs. As soon as they were out of blast range he detonated it and continued to the north. Dirk had shouldered the melta gun and taken a ration for the morning meal, passing the rations from person to person. The space marine had refused saying he did not needed it yet and the Psyker had said that it would last longer if they did not give him any but the commissar wanted every one to be at top physical strength so he had taken at least one mouthful.

2 more days past in this manner with out any incident, when Halt came running up to the space marine In the lead. "Lord I wonde.."

"Don't call me lord, my name is Samuel use it."

"Sorry Samuel, what are we looking for anyway."

I only know that it is to the north, but I'm sure we will know when we see it. I certainly knew you had come to help me." oh before we go any further, you may have no chance to ever get home at the end of this."

"That may be, but my loyalty and every ones here is to the emperor of mankind and I will fight for him till my dying breath."

"Good to hear that Halt." the space marine looked down and cracked a smile

"That is what I believe also." "The Claymores we are helping…"

"Yes"

"They are human women given the blood of monster to become more powerful. They have the same eyes I know have. When they use too much power they become monsters them selves, all they ask before they turn is to die as a human. Being a commissar you may be required to assist them and I hope you do your duty when the time comes. And I expect for you to do the same with me because with this gift I may become one my self."

"I will"

"Good then we should continue" the space marine moved ahead much faster than before.

Soon the group came to a mountain town, they had sent Dirk and Conrad to ask the townspeople if they had seen any strange people about.

It was about noon when Conrad came running up to the group telling them that they had seen a dead girl in town that had matched the description the space marine had given them of the Claymores. The group sprinted into town bolte weapons and lasguns at the ready. What they found was as Conrad had described, a dead girl being buried by the towns people. They found out that a young man had went up the mountain, but the villager was interrupted by a girl who had said that the young man was actually a women. "She couldn't fool Me." before the group turned and went to the mountain an old village elder said "a group of claymores went up there a little while ago but only this one got down."

"Thank you"

"Be safe" the elder replied.

The group raced up the mountain after the girl and the claymores. They had reached the end of the path to see there was an unnatural cave. The space marine space marine motioned for Dirk to move in and scout the area with his melta gun. As Dirk entered he felt immediately colder being a veteran of many battle he knew something bad was happening. As the group moved forward covering each other the came upon a cavern filled with metal spikes. Halt reached down and pried one loose looking at the blunt end of it.

"Something really strong put these here."

"I am sensing something" Julian said then

"I feel it too, something powerful is here" the space marin then said, just realizing he could feel many presences in the cavern. 2 huge 3 of average size and 1 small. Suddenly the small presence jumped in ferocity and power becoming almost as powerful as the other 2. It was at this moment he knew what he was feeling.

"Clare!" he rushed off into the darkness the others following him.

They reached an enormous cavern to see Clare and another Claymore facing down a huge Yoma with only hand. Both Claymores seemed wounded.

"Ok Halt stay here with Conrad and Julian. none of you can fight this thing up close. Dirk your with me aim for the Legs, and follow me. He quietly moved behind a rock. With Dirk.

"Oh ho I sense a presence come out Claymore you cannot hide" a small girl that was not noticeable before said.

"Damn I thought they might be able to sense me, no time to explain, Dirk stay here I'll distract them, take this." he passed him a melta bomb

"Hit him in the legs."

Every one was looking at the rocks were they hid now.

Samuel placed his broken helmet on his head, its one glowing eye gleaming into the darkness.

"On my signal. For the Emperor" he said.

"For the Emperor" came the reply

Samuel stood up

"Well sorry to drop in unannounced" he smiled under his helmet.

"Well this is unusual a new male claymore." the girl said.

"Actually I'm a space marine not that, it make a lot of difference Yoma." "Nice to see you Clare."

"Samuel, I thought you were dead!"

"We don't die easily. I hope you killed that bitch I still have a scar, from her."

"This is unacceptable kill him." The girl said

The giant roared and smashed his arms down at Samuel but he was aready gone. He held the boltgun 1 handed and ran up the giants arm towards its head.

"For the Emperor." he yelled. At once Dirk rounded the rock sprinting for the giant's leg. He threw the melta bomb and it clanged against the leg of the Yoma he then fired his melta gun at point blank range melting the flesh. Halt and Conrad rounded the corner halt firing his bolt pistol and Conrad filling the air with the crackling of lasgun fire. But the giant took it all with a grunt of pain. Then Samuel came to eye level and fired off the entire clip of the boltgun into the monsters right Eye. He then jumped backward avoiding the backward swing and landed next to the 2 surprised claymores.

"arrrrrg, you hurt my eye." it roared.

"Its not working!" yelled dirk

"Were going to die!" yelled Conrad firing wildly at the monster.

"Damn" said Samuel

"For the Emperor" said the commissar

"We need to get to jean she's the only one who can hurt him" the other claymore said. "Clare go and help her, I fear she may be awakening as we speak."

The commissars eyes widened at this and looked toward Samuel who had waved Dirk away from the Yoma.

"Halt go with Clare Assist her in any thing she needs."

"I'm on my way, Julian prepare to use, you abilities." Halt said

"Yes commissar" said the Psyker sweat already gathering on his brow.

Halt and Clare rushed into the bowels of the cave Clare going much faster with the slower commissar trying his best to keep up. The reached the inner sanctum to be greeted by the terrible form of Jean.

"My Emperor, what have they done to you." he said

"Kill me please" she whispered tears flowing down her cheeks.

She had turned white giant wings fused to her back and her face pale and lifeless and she was held up by restraints.

"No jean you can't go yet, we need you."

"I'm sorry it's to late, kill me please."

The commissar pulled his bolt pistol from its holster and pointed it at the head of the former human, jean.

"No!"

"You can't go yet" Clare embraced Jean and her body came alive with energy also.

The commissar just watched the spectacle open-mouthed.

"Well don't just stand there do something." Clare said

Suddenly he knew what to do, reciting the verses from heart he said.

"Though you flesh may be broken, and you can not continue fighting there is still fire in your eyes and the Emperor in your heart." his Voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"And your service to the Emperor is only complete in death, but today it is not your day to die, he has seen to give you more time for you to live for something greater."

"it's to late I'm going to become one of them kill me please"

"NO IT IS NOT YOUR TIME, THE EMPORER STILL HAS NEED OF YOU AND HE SAYS FIGHT." he replaced his bolt pistol grabbed her hand "you still have legs, get up and use them." and with a flash jean lay there naked.

She groaned and said "Clare what did you do."

"I matched your yoki aura and tried to stop it rising Galatea did the same for me." she replied.

"I am eternal great full, my life is yours, and you."

"I am commissar Halt my lady."

"I owe you my life as well. Your words struck something deep, I know not who your Emperor is but he seems to be a hero to look up to and I owe you my life for your words."

"You owe me nothing, you changed something in me. Commissars are trained to kill people for cowardice from birth, but seeing you like that gave me the knowledge that instead of executing the cowardly it is better to lead by example." Now, you are needed above are you prepared. Clare passed Jean her cloak, which she buckled with unsteady hands and grabbed her sword and said.

"Now it is my time to repay the debt."

The battle above them had been going badly, Dirk had been knocked unconscious and lay in the corner, Samuel had had his armor damaged, Galatea was bleeding from a cut under her eye. And Conrad had run out of ammo for his second clip and was fumbling for another in the large pack, when the others ran into the room.

"Jean wait for my signal." Clare said.

jean began to turn her arm around and aimed. I'm ready Clare.

"Julian are you ready." Halt yelled

"Aye" the frail man eyes glowed and yelled "stay away from him."

a flash of light and bolt after bolt of lighting came from the small mans fingers to strike the giant in the chest nocking it back with every sht.

"raaaaah" he roared but the power of the lighting being pent up to long took its toll and he collapsed. Halt ran toward him.

"Stay back I feel the warp over taking Me." he gasp

Halt pulled out his bolt pistol but his speech early stopped him.

"I know you can make It." he said as he fired a bolt toward the monster.

"Thank you"

The small man dragged himself around the corner.

Meanwhile Clare had used he quicksword, her sword moving to fast to see, to hold the giant in place while jean charged. The monster that now had a new hole in its hand blocked her attack. She and Clare were knocked back into the wall. Samuel threw himself forward trying to attack the monsters eye but was smashed threw the wall on the other side of the cavern.

Samuel arose to find him self in a hollowed out room. He looked around to see there was a Drop pod lying there with its doors blocked by rocks.

"What in the name of the Emperor put this here." he looked up to see a whole through the roof of the cave overgrown by moss and weeds. It had obviously been there a long time. The colors of the pod were that of the ultramarines. He moved a bolder out of the way and knocked on the pod to receive no answer. He moved another bolder more franticly this time hearing the sounds of combat from outside. Suddenly the bolts exploded and the door fell downward. He leaped out of the way and rolled to a crouch and moved to look inside only to be grabbed by a massive fist and smashed against the wall.

"**WHERE AM I" **

"Calm brother." Samuel choked out

The massive fist dropped him and Samuel looked up into the vision slit of a dreadnought. Its assault cannon spun and its fist clenched and unclenched.

"**INTRODUCTIONS LATER BROTHER, I HEAR THE CALL OF BATTLE."**

He ran off in the direction of the fighting with Samuel running behind him. As the dreadnought ran into the cavern he saw the giant Yoma.

"**At last back to war!"** He roared and spun his assault cannon sending a stream of shells toward the Yoma. He then activated his Dreadnought close combat weapon and smashed a sizeable hole in the leg of the Yoma. It roared in pain and rage and swung its fist toward the dreadnought. But it was blocked.

"**Can you not give me a worthy fight." **the dreadnought roared ripping down with all its mechanical strength. The Yoma screamed as its arm was ripped from its soket and off its body.

Suddenly Clare appeared behind the girl and swung her sword into her head.

"Your lucky I'm feeling merciful to day girl." she said to Clare.

The top of the cavern exploded.

The girl now reveled to be an awakened being said, "ill give you my end of the deal. You are looking for Isley he's in the north. Lets go she." she said to the Giant Yoma grabbing him and flying into the sky.

"**COWARD!" **said the dreadnought. Conrad visually shaken by the monsters form the seemingly normal girl took moved to the back of the group.

"Now then lets get down to business." Galatea said, I'm here to take you Clare.

Jean suddenly stood up and drew her sword to face Galatea.

"No"

"What do you mean no, you would sacrifice your life to save Clare."

"She might, she does owe her, her life, don't you Jean." said Halt from behind Galatea, his bolt pistol drawn and placed to her head.

"I could kill you were you stand." Galatea said

"Well that's a chance I willing to take."

"Fine by me."

"And I can kill you were I lean." said Julian leaning on his staff. "With a snap of my fingers no less."

"I don't believe you."

"Well maybe you will believe this." it was Samuel he had his bolter aimed at Galatea with dirk now revived and Conrad aiming lasguns at her.

"You win this time. I'll make something up for the organization."

"Thank you." said Clare

Galatea then turned and walked away.

There was a sigh of relief from all present. No one was in any shape to fight except the dreadnought. From the back of the group Conrad fell backwards onto a rock in relief panting. The hours worth of fighting had taken a lot out of the new recruit. Next to him the Psyker did the same holding his head in his hand.

"Halt" he gasped

The commissar was at his side immediately.

"What is it." he said worriedly

"I can't control it any longer." his eyes flashed and a roaring mess of colors and light ripped its way into existence. He Screamed.

BLAM…

The retort of the gunshot echoed around the area. The portal to the warp closed and the commissar reached down and closed the eyes of the Dead Julian. He straitened his coat and pulled his hat down over his head farther.

"Damn you Julian."

AN: to be continued… really soon I'm almost done editing the next chapter. Anyway review please I love them. I have decided to go on the manga universe and the story is now M for violence and Language. Sorry if that puts off any readers but Grimdark.


	5. Red Snow

Chapter 5: Red Snow

AN: disclaimer: I own nothing but My OC's.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Clare Yelled.

The imperials bent their knees in respect and Dirk having witnessed such a scene before went to dig a hole.

"Psykers Can become uncontrollable when the warp begins to take them, he could have killed us all." Halt said sadly "much like what Samuel has told us about your kind Claymore." he said sharply

"He could have come back, like us right." Jean asked quietly. "Like me."

"It does not work that way. Julian was a good man and he will be remembered. But being taken by the warp is the worst way a man can go." he replaced his bolt pistol "you may think when you turn into awakened beings that you have lost your humanity, but you can be forgiven before death, being taken by the dark gods has no forgiveness."

Dirk returned and carried the body to the hole. Placing it inside and filling in the top with stones. Then they placed the man's staff on top of it. The Imperial Aquilla shining at the top.

The group moved away. From the grave with the commissar looking back one last time.

"**WHERE AM I SPACE MARINE." **the dreadnought rumbled. **"THE LAST I SAW BEFORE BEING DROPPED WAS I WAS BEING SENT TO ASSIST THE FIRST COMPANY DURING THE BATTLE FOR MY HOME WORLD OF MACCRAGE."**

"I hate to tell you this bother." the space marine said respectfully. "But the battle of Maccrage was over 200 years ago." "The entire first company was killed to the man defending against the Tyranids." "But the return of Marneus Calgar turned the tide and your chapter has regained its former glory.

"**I SEE, SO THE EMPORER HAS BROUGHT US ALL HERE TO ASSIST THEM? THEN IN HIS NAME I WILL ABLIGE."**

It was strange to Samuel that the honored veteran of a thousand battles was so calm about his newest predicament.

"I am Samuel of the Emperors Swords chapter." he touched his hand to his now cracked breastplate.

"I am commissar Halt." the commissar tipped his hat. "And these are sergeant Dirk, and Guardsman Conrad."

"I am Clare, number 47."

"Jean number 9"

"**I AM TACTICUS, AND IN HIS NAME I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU."**

"We had better head back to town." said Dirk "its bad luck to be around dead Psykers."

The strange group moved slowly down the road to the town. The dreadnoughts steps shaking the ground.

"Clare, what happened after my defeat." Samuel asked latter that night as the party had made camp in a forest about 10 miles away from town.

"I told Raki to run. She followed me leaving him. I tried to fake my death but she cut my arm off." she pulled up her new arm. "I fell of a cliff but she followed me. She had almost killed me when I was saved. I stayed with her for a while and she gave me her arm. When I left to find Raki I ran into Ophelia who had turned into a awakened being, But I killed her and I have been searching for Raki ever since. Have you seen him."

"I sorry but no."

They sat in silence for a little while.

"I could feel your arm was different. Its giving you more power."

"How did you know."

He looked at her now, the helmet removed and she saw with a gasp that his eyes were silver. His hair though short was beginning at the roots to turn light blond almost white."

"Jean come here please." she said, "what happened Samuel"

"When you fought Ophelia and I was struck down, I saw the emperor and he said he would give me a gift to aid me. I suppose that this is It." he grunted.

"Is that?" jean had approached.

"Yes I believe who ever this emperor is gave him Yoma blood."

"But why."

"He said it would aid me." the space marine simply said.

"I need you to teach me how to access this power."

"I really don't know how. It took us years to even begin to unlock any potential."

"Then teach me how to unleash it."

"It does not work that way. If you use all your power you will awaken." Clare said "first focus on the part of your body you want to use more effectively.

The space marine's breathing sped up, he started to clench his fists.

"Now put all your energy into doing one thing."

The space marine turned around seeing a large tree he moved toward it. He readied him self and said "alright here I go."

With a grunt he moved his fist to fast for even the eyes of the claymores watching to see. To the observer it looked like the entire tree had just burst, bark and leaves flying in all directions. He turned then his eyes glowing and yellow like the Yoma.

"That was interesting." he then said his eyes returning to there normal silver state.

"What the hell was that" dirk ran over.

"Just trying a gift" the space marine looked over at the guardsman.

"You need practice. But before you do any more let me tell you, know your limits. At 10% of our power our eyes change at 20% our face and at 30% our body's begin to change, finally if you pass 80% you will never be able to change back and you will lose control of your self and become one of the awakened beings."

"I see this power is incredible but not without its weaknesses. I will continue to practice." the space marine said.

"Be aware that when you use any yoki power at all you show up like a beacon to a experienced Claymore or Yoma. "Also we are feared most people will openly run or hide and we are not even allowed in some places like the holy city.

"I understand."

He moved him self toward the encampment. His use of yoki had taken a lot out of him and he wanted to sleep. He drew his sword and in the manner of the claymores drove it into the ground to serve as a leaning post, closing his eyes.

Clare felt drawn into the forest she knew that her man in black would be waiting for her. Jean followed her.

"You have both been assigned to the town of pieta. You are to meet up with a claymore task force there to combat a large group of awakened beings."

"What if I say no."

"The boy you have been traveling with also is heading north."

"Damn it all" "fine were on our way."

"Oh, I have so new cloths for both of you." he handed them the claymore outfits. Also keep an eye on you new Friends, we will be watching them also."

They returned to the camp to see that the group was sleeping and the dreadnought had powered down all non-critical systems to save power. They changed and prepared to rest, driving their swords into the ground and resting on them.

When they awoke they saw that every one else had already awoke and started eating breakfast.

Conrad was munching on a ration bar; the commissar had also taken one along with dirk. The space marine had found an apple some were and was devouring it. The girls took a small bite of a ration bar and said.

"We are going north to the town of Pieta. A group of claymores are there to take down a awakened being army."

"Right lets go then" the commissar said. "The Emperor's will be done men." he then marched down the path. "Ok which way is it then." he said a little flustered.

Jean pointed north

"Right then this way men, and ladies."

The started off on there journey. It took about a day when the air seemed to become colder and frost started to show on the evergreens. About 2 days down the road the ground was covered in snow. Soon they came in site of a town. As they entered they saw no sign of life. The buildings were rubble and a church was burned and broken. As they passed through it Conrad saw graves, 1 of which had a claymore sword as a headstone.

"A claymore died here" jean said quietly.

"We must be cautious." Halt said.

"Agreed lets move." Samuel replied.

The group doubled there pace. Soon they arrived at the outskirts of pieta. As they entered the town, Clare dodged a sword cut to the back from a claymore.

Jean was immediately their, swinging her sword trying to gut the foolish attacker.

"God calm down its me Helen. Clare calls your dog off before I put it down. Oh hey Samuel your still alive."

"I endure"

"Nice to see you Clare." Deneve said

"You too is Miria here?"

"Yes" Miria approached from the side. "Hello Samuel."

"Miria."

" **I GROW TIRED OF WAITING FOR BATTLE, WERE DO MY ENEMYS LURK."**

"Holy, what the hell is that thing Clare." Helen said starring open mouthed at the dreadnought.

"**HAVE SOME RESPECT GIRL I HAVE LIVED LONGER AND KILLED MORE THEN YOU EVER WILL."**

"That is Tacticus, our dreadnought." Samuel said

"What is a dreadnought."

"He once was a space marine like me but he almost died and was placed in a dreadnought to fight our enemy's till he falls. It is a great honor"

"**MORE THAN YOU WILL UNDERSTAND GIRL."**

"Well all of you join us in the town center we are having a meeting now that you two have arrived."

They followed Maria into the town center were she stood upon the top of the steps, the other claymores stood around it with the imperials in the back.

"Number 11 Undine please Come here, number 13 veronica, and flora, and you jean number 9. I count 24 warriors here so we will split into 5 separate units each with 4 or 5 members. The 5 warriors you see before you including my self will be serving as captains for these units. Some of you may have fought awakened beings before now so you may be familiar with our strategy."

She was then interrupted by the large girl, which Samuel remembered as Undine.

"Yah, you know, I think we are all familiar with the drill by now."

Mira continued. "Each team will be focusing on a single awakened being. Do not leave your team for any reason. We will launch our first assault tomorrow. You will now be divided into units. Assignments' are not debatable. Number 14 Cynthia.

"Ah here"

"Team veronica"

"Number 15 Deneve your with team Undine. Number 17 Illissa, team Jean, number 18 Lilly, team Flora, number 20 Queenie your on team Miria. Number 22 Helen your on team veronica, number 24…"

"What the hell" Helen said "why didn't Miria put me on her team.

"Now about you Samuel what will you and your fellows be doing."

"You already know about me Miria I will join any squad you wish and defeat all that oppose me." Samuel said.

"I am commissar Halt my men Conrad and Dirk will take up firing positions in the buildings and provide long range support we will not be able to hold our own against one of these monsters in close combat alone."

"**I am Tacticus and I will crush all that stand before the Emperors wrath. I will stay with the guardsmen and support them and keep the enemy at bay if they are assaulted, for I can not match you speed." **the dreadnought said wisely.

"Then you will be on team Flora they will need your strength Samuel. You four will do as you said, and stay away from the beings you would never survive."

A laugh was heard from the crowed.

"What do you expect from those little humans, they may have one big one among them and the giant metal thing but can they really help us." the large women said

"If you doubt our fighting capability then please by all means challenge me." Samuel said from where he stood.

"Fine then I think I will" the girl raised her two swords and smiling said "I am Undine of the twin swords rank 11."

"And I am Samuel of the Emperors swords, prepare your self." he drew his sword. Lets begin

The circled each other when suddenly Undine charged forward wildly swing her swords at his chest. Samuel blocked the energy of his sword warping and crackling with energy as the sword met the 2 others. He kicked out then and knocked her back, following this up with a barrage of slashes and a back handed blow with his fist to wrap it up. Undine blocked all of the attacks easily and activated her Yoki power speeding up and making Samuel buckle under the assault. _Damn it all_ he thought as he smashed an attack behind him. He struck back his sword almost impacting her side, but her return blow knocked the helmet from his head. He began to focus his yoki as Clare taught him putting it all into his left hook to her chest, his eyes changed color and the veins in his face popped as he drove his armored fist forward smashing into Undine and knocking her across the courtyard to rest in a heap. Her swords fell next to her with a clatter.

"Next?" he grunted breathing hard. He reached down and picked up his helmet, replacing it upon his head. He felt his face begin to get back to normal and he breathed a sigh of relief. He needed more practice.

Did you see that his eyes! Is he a claymore also? He heard whispering from the crowed.

He walked over to Undine who was sitting up grimacing.

"Don't challenge someone who before you know their strengths and weaknesses."

"How did you."

"Lets just say that someone wants me to help you to the best of my ability." he held out his hand but she refused getting up slowly.

She shuffled away from him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"**Girl, strength is not every thing." **the dreadnought rumbled as undine took her place.

How would you know you hunk of metal.

"**Because I one was a human and just because I was strong did not save me from death."**

The mighty machine turned away moving back to his fellows.

" With that settled, let us leave."

The meeting adjourned they left to prepare for the coming battle. The dreadnought had found a space to wait when he heard running and crying.

"Stupid Deneve she does not know what's going on with me. It was Undines voice

Tacticus moved slowly around the tree to see a small girl in claymore underclothes sitting there crying.

"**Undine?"**

"Go away"

"**What happened to you."**

"This is what I really look like." she sobbed. "I use my Yoki constantly to give the impression I can use 2 swords at once."

"**But why?"**

"My best friend was killed and I could not save her." I needed to be stronger but I never will be strong enough."

"**I'm sure your friend would be proud of you. I was not always the giant you see before you. Once I was like you one of the smallest of my chapter. I could not save my company as the daemon killed them around me but I could at least try. So in my rage I charged the much larger and stronger daemon that would always be more powerful then I would ever be in my life, but I knew I had to do something. So I threw him and my self off the cliff. We fell for a time I know not how long. But on the way down I had broken both arms beating his face in to nothing. When we hit the ground with him on the bottom I thought I had died. But my chapter found me and replaced my shattered body with this Shell."**

He paused there. Thinking back to that time.** "There is a time in every one's life were you would put your life on the line to at least try to protect the things we love." "Your doing what you are to protect your comrades is Honorable at the least. Even if we were to die I would gladly stand next to the proud warrior with 2 swords.**

"Thank you." she said quietly

"**No thank you for teaching me a lesson about my self."**

The two rested there with Undine leaving after an hour of silence to go back to her quarters.

Samuel had been told by Clare to meet in a cave after sundown on the ridgeline. He had told her he would be there and as night fell slipped away. He arrived at the meeting spot to see Helen and Deneve were already there along with Miria.

"where is Clare?"

"Coming"

Just then Clare walked though the entrance to the amusement of Helen who said

"Once again, you are the last one to arrive."

"Miria"

"Nice to see you Clare I see we all survived."

"Well some more than others." Samuel chuckled.

"Holy shit Samuel, when you fought Udine I thought that punch killed her." Helen said

"So did I. I'm still getting accustomed to this new power. He looked at his hand and smirked. Well it is interesting."

"Samuel when did you become like us."

Samuel sat down and told them the tale of his transformation.

"ahahaha" Helen laughed "you will show those beings a thing or two huh. which reminds me lets commemorate our reunion."

The claymores pulled their swords from their backs and touched the tips together. The space marine pulled his from its sheaf as well." the blades touched with an audible clang.

"Now then, you can come out jean I can here you breathing." the space marine said

"What were are you." Helen said startled

Jean walked in to the cavern Helen drew her sword but Clare stopped her. "wait she's one of us."

"Yes like you all I have awakened"

The group sat and talked for a bit while the space marine stood in the corner and watched.

"The real target is Isley the silver king of the north" Miria finished.

"Isley that's impossible what is the organization thinking?" Helen said

"They don't expect you to survive" Samuel said at last.

Halt was with the guardsmen taking a walk through town. He wanted to check the perimeter more out of habit then anything else.

"Hey do you see that" Dirk said his sharp eyes picking out a couple of black specs through the storm.

"Let me see" he held out his hand for the binoculars that Conrad pushed into them from his pack. He scanned were Dirk had motioned and saw there were 3 small figures. Suddenly on of the figures began to grow.

"Shit, Conrad sound the alarm" he yelled drawing his chain sword as 4 large Cable like chains fired into the building near them.

"What" the claymores felt something

"Damn them, they beat us to the first attack. Miria yelled aready running out the cave.

"Well it begins" the space marine said quietly.

The huge being smashed it's way though the town to come to a halt

"Hey everyone, want to show a stranger around."

It spun its Blades around cutting apart any Villager who was nearby.

"I'm not feeling very welcome."

"Good, you shouldn't"

"Huh" he looked over to see the barrel of the melta aimed at him

"Burn bastard."

The melta gun fired, super heating the air in a beam that would have destroyed the monster if it hadn't sidestepped and shot one of its cables toward Dirk. Dirk braced for the impact which never came as Miria cut though it.

"Break off into your teams." team Miria will take this one. Team veronica stand by and help any teams that need help."

"Huh the Claymores leader is no stranger to battle. She's tough but her weakness is her team." an awakened being said to itself as it overlooked the battle on a rooftop. "There terrified, they have never done battle against a real awakened being before. This should be easy"

"**INTERESTING THEORY ON THE CLAYMORES BATTLE TACTICS, BUT YOU FORGOT ONE HAVE NEVER FOUGHT ME BEFORE." **The dreadnoughts fist smashed into the chimney were he stood knocking him from his perch and into a wall nearby. The giant machine spun his assault cannon and fired where the being went. **"WELCOME TO OBLIVION."**

"Ok then" the awakened being had changed form into some kind of armored wasp. The assault cannon shells bouncing off its armored plating.

Jeans group arrived and engaged the beast. But her warriors were inexperienced and were injured immediately and jean was given a cut to her face by its blades.

Suddenly Helen arrived with her group on the scene. "Well Jean you need to work on you blade work, you can't even take one awakened being."

The group began to fight the dreadnought hanging back waiting for the perfect moment.

Halt, and the guardsmen had taken up firing positions on the first being, lasgun shots bouncing off its shell.

"We need to do something." Dirk yelled.

"I know but he's to fast for the melta gun, and the melta bombs could injure the claymores."

"Since when has a commissar cared about others?"

"Since I met jean and killed Julian"

"Damn it, sir that was not your fault."

"I know he wanted it. I just miss him."

"We all do." Dirk jumped pushing the commissar and Conrad out of the way as a Claymore smashed through the window they were at and fell in a heap. her arm missing.

"Emperor, Conrad help her"

"Yes sir" the guardsman ran up to the claymore and checked her pulse seeing that It was steady. She is unconscious sir.

"Stay with her I'm tired of this bastard."

"Yes sir"

"Dirk aim for the eyes."

"Yes sir"

Samuel ran after Floras group they were faster than him but he kept up by sprinting as hard as he could.

"_Number 49 and this space marine are useless against this. I need to end this quickly._" flora thought to here self.

She saw the being and attacked. But missed every time

"_What?"_

"Be careful he's controlling your aura." Clare yelled.

Suddenly the last claymore in the group yelled and attacked flora with her sword but Clare kicked her away.

"Help me He's controlling me."

"Suddenly they were all forced to the floor as the monster took over their auras." the last claymore slowly walked to ward them the girl yelling in protest to being forced to kill her comrades.

The space marine roared and struggled to 1 knee.

"What, how are you doing that" the being asked

"I am his rage, I am his sword, I am his shield, in his name you will not survive." he grunted as he moved his other knee slowly.

Just then Clare attacked to fast to see and the house under them was cut to pieces by here rampaging arm. They fell down to the ground were Clare then she sliced at the being who dodged.

"Its times like these that remind me why I became a monster." he laughed as he started to transform. The monster bent over its arms becoming like tree trunks and its head stretched out. Armor plating covered it. To Samuel It looked like a armadillo. "Lets see what you can do." its eyes flashed and Samuel felt his body being forced to turn.

"No you don't you bastard" he roared

"We will see." Samuels's sword began to make its way toward his neck.

Suddenly the claymores attacked the monster their blades flashing as the clanged off the armor plating sparks showering the group.

"NO!" the space marine dropped his sword through force of will and grabbed his bolt pistol firing off 2 shots. Both missed but they did what he intended. They had distracted the monster so now he free of the monsters control.

Undines group rounded the corner. The Claymores began to circle the Yoma. They raised their swords and with a battle cry they charged.

AN: WOW that was a long chapter. Please understand that with school and wrestling that I have little time to work on this. But I do have my moments. I have been getting a lot of great reviews please continue to do so. A shout out to lost guy for reviewing everything I really appreciate it. Unlike a lot of story's the reviews I seem to be getting are usually long and contain a lot of detail. This makes me really happy because it makes me a better writer and gives me ideas. So thank you.

Next chapter will be done some time this weekend or maybe Monday if I'm lazy.


	6. Even in Death

Chapter 6: Even in Death

AN: I'm off the anime here so beware of spoilers. I'm sorry for the delay but school comes first. More notes at the end so here a disclaimer.

I OWN NOTHING BUT SAMUEL. GW owns warhammer and I think funimation owns claymore.

The battle was hard fought on all sides. The awakened being had used its powers to make Undine under its control and the attacks of Clare and her sisters were doing nothing to its armor. The space marine charged forward smashing his blade over and over into the armor of the monster, the blades power field ripping it apart with every attack. The monster screamed in rage as Undine and Deneve sliced into its neck trying to cut through but to be stopped by the thick hide. They grunted with the effort tying to force their swords down. The space marine gripped his sword in a two-hand grip and brought it down on top, cutting though flesh and bone. The head flew into the air and gasped its life force steadily flowing away.

"You may have defeated me but I'm taking those two to hell with me." Its eyes flashed.

Two young claymores suddenly had their swords at each other's throats, but the space marine wiped out his bolt pistol and sent 2 shots one after the other through the monsters right eye in an explosion of gore. Flora and Clare leaped into the air blades flashing in the air to fast for the normal eye to see. The head exploded in a explosion of purple blood.

Clare landed lightly in a crouch. Getting to her feet she said. "Oh no, Miria is by here self. We have to help her."

"Don't worry." replied Flora "She can take care of her self"

XxXxXxXxX

"What are you." the awakened being that looked like a wasp screamed in rage. Its bloody stumps bleeding its purple blood onto the white ground

"**YOUR END HERETIC." **the dreadnoughts fist smashed down onto the awakened beings head. It exploded painting the front of the dreadnought with purple blood.

"**At last Back to war." **the machine chuckled, its exhaust ports streaming black smoke into the clear sky.

"That was incredible." said Helen

"**Ha that was nothing, I seek a real challenge."**

The dreadnought turned away and trudged into the town. Leaving the claymores starring after him.

XxXxXxXxX

"She's incredible."

"I heard that when she's fighting on a team she's better then the most powerful claymore."

"I can see why" Halt replied to Dirk who was taking potshots at the awakened being. Las-guns can recharge battery pacts from wall outlets or solar power if need be making ammo a non-issue. He looked out an aimed only to see the being exploded and fall in a heap, Miria landing lightly nearby.

"Were done here." Halt said "Conrad gets the girl down there."

XxXxXxXxX

8 hours after the first wave of awakened beings were defeated.

"Here they come again" yelled some unknown claymore.

Halt looked over the snowy land and swore. There were at least 8 of them, misshaped forms walking through the icy mist.

"Lets move men" he said, and the guardsmen followed him. They approached the space marine who had sat upon a step unmoving for at least an hour.

"Sir?" halt asked

"I know I can feel them coming." he replied. I hate this feeling, it feels evil and corrupted I need to destroy it. He paused "commissar will you honor a request?

"Of Corse."

"If I am to follow these warriors to the grave, that is fine, but do not follow me to death. If the battle seams lost, run, get out alive."

"Sir, we are Cadians were not afraid to die.

"Commissar, the Emperor is not done with you yet, you need to live to aid him when the time comes.

Halt sighed, "Alright, we'll do as you ask.

"Thank you commissar."

The man turned away and yelled orders as the telltale sound of the dreadnoughts assault cannon unleashed high caliber shells into the awakened beings. Samuel sighed, "So it begins."

XxXxXxXxX

The claymores were fighting hard but they kept coming they had lost 5 already of the 24 and only killed 2. This was changed by the dreadnought smashing through a house to roasting another awakened being with his heavy flamer** "LET THE PROMETHIAN BURN IT TO A CINDER." **came the booming roar. the being screamed as it roasted alive in its armor, the flames licking at it hungrily.

Suddenly the other awakened beings ran away into the storm.

"**COWARDS COME BACK AND FACE ME!" **

A figure appeared in the storm walking toward them like a specter rising from the grave.

"Well this is interesting I came here expecting only 24 claymores but I see they have some new toys. His body began to turn and shift becoming larger and more muscular.

"No, it cannot be, Rigardo the silver eyed lion king." Miria said quietly "Every one get back she screamed." suddenly the lion king appeared next to one of the captains killing her. Next he was next to Udine slicing through her body like it was tissue paper. "Clare protect flora." yelled Miria but it was to late, he had already killed flora in a quick slice. the red blood had turned the snow crimson.

"**UDINE!" **Tacticus roared. **"I AM TACTICUS, OF THE EMPORER'S SWORDS SPACE MARINE CHAPTER." "FIGHT ME COWARD." **the dreadnought strode forward to meet the lion king in battle.

"So foolish." the lion king said to him as he rushed toward the dreadnought scraping his claws across the armored sarcophagus.

"**HA, MY TURN." **the dreadnought unleashed a devastating barrage of shells and smashed the area were the awakened being was a second before. The snow, which lay thick upon the ground, was smashed away from the impact as the dreadnought crushed cobbled stone under it. The lion king appeared behind him quickly. severing coolant cables and fiber bundles with expert slices. The assault cannon fell silent as its control connectors were severed and the dreadnought roared. Smashing his fist again and again where his enemy was before but he was to slow. Again the lion king struck and the dreadnought fell sideways his legs would not respond to him now.

"If you were faster and a better warrior maybe you could scratch Me." he laughed at Tacticus. Suddenly the dreadnoughts fist latched around his leg. Servos wined as he put more and more power into it. Dragging the lion by its leg toward him

"**EVEN IN DEATH I STILL SERVE. GOODBY MY BROTHERS, AND SISTERS." **the exhaust ports flamed and his fist crushed the lion kings leg in a death grip pulling him closer. Then a rumble was heard as the dreadnought overloaded his power core." his vision slit went white as the body flew apart with the force of the blast. The claymores and guardsmen were forced to the ground as buildings crumbled. When the looked again the dreadnought was gone. Only his arm remained still clinging to the lion king, who had ripped it from the dreadnoughts sarcophagus who was standing far away.

"Well that fool was useless. Time to kill the last one." he turned to look at Miria but was knocked backward by a large shape that smashed into him knocking him into a nearby building."

The one eye glowing lens helmet of Samuel looked at the hole in the building. "You bastard, I'm going to kill you." next to him was Clare her eyes yellow and face contorted. the claymores knew that under his helmet Samuels face was the same.

The lion king smashed his way out of the house and proceeded to block every sword strike made at him on his way to Miria. Samuel forced as much power as he dared into a right-handed cut towards the lions arm. It struck slicing the arm clean off trailing blood along the blade of the sword.

"Arrrg that hurt. For that you freak I'm going to kill you first." the lion grabbed his arm, still fighting off Clare knocking her backward then reattaching it. Samuel tried the same maneuver but was hit in the head, his helmet went flying. Before he could stand. The lion had punched through his armored torso and through him. "Well that was easily." Samuel was held off the ground choking on his own blood. "Die you abomination of a claymore."

"I'm not a claymore" the space marine choked out. He then roared in rage and lunged up the lions arm for its throat grabbing hold and putting all his effort into choking the life out of the bastard. The lion fell backward under the weight of Samuel and he scrambled up to his face holding the lion's arm in his chest pinned. He struck his left arm rapidly into its face, each blow smashing the lions face before it ripped him off and threw him into a building. His mind was filed with rage as he struggled to rise using his sword to help him. But was smashed down by the lion who held a claw to his neck.

"Good by" the lion changed positions and grabbed a hold of his chest breaking through the rib layer and piecing his chest. He screamed and thrashed but the lion pulled ripping his primary heart out. Samuel fell, his second heart beating quickly to push more blood into his body. He heard the tell tale sound of a Melta gun firing and the clash of a blade, as he put all his power into healing himself. He hoped that he could do it before he passed out from blood loss. He managed to prop himself up and look as Clare attacked again. He was dying he knew. But he had to survive for the emperor and the fallen. He subconsciously activated his Sus-an membrane in the back of his head. He slowly felt his remaining heart slow down and stop. And his vision became white. His last act was to grab hold of his sword. The mighty warrior fell backward into the snow, for all intents and purposes dead to the world.

7 years latter an Awakened being hunting party

Clarice had woken up from the battle with the awakened beings. She looked around seeing them all dead. There blood everywhere and her fellow claymores were lined up unconscious but alive. She rose to see there savior was no were to be seen. She looked left to see 3 rows of claymore sword lying there in the snow.

_A claymore burial ground? for the battle of pieta 7 years ago? _She thought to her self. She inspected the swords to see that 7 were missing of the 24. _That's strange I thought that all had died_ she thought again. She began to look for the other swords when her foot hit something with a clang. She pulled the cloak she was wearing tighter around her self-bending down to brush away ice and snow from the large sword laying there. It looked nothing like any sword she had seen. It was much too large and elegantly carved with markings on the blade and a black hilt with a cross guard made to look like the wings of an eagle. She picked it up marveling at it. But dropped it heavily as she saw what the hilt was attached to. A gauntleted hand still held the blade defiantly. She brushed off the arm and then the head to reveal a frozen face with a chiseled jaw and a scar across its left eye.

_Was he present at the battle? _She continued to brush off the body till she came into contact with his chest. The entire right side of his armor was destroyed leaving a huge hole. She was about to turn to leave when she heard a gasp. She whirl around to see the man had opened his eyes that had been frozen. The man gasped again and then rolled over as he choked on congealed blood spitting it out onto the white ground. She knelt down to help him but he held up a massive gauntleted hand stopping her and choked on more blood. "How long has it been since this" he croaked and motioned around him.

"7 years since this battle." she replied in shock.

"7 years!" he exclaimed followed by him collapsing. "Damn it hurts." he motioned to his chest.

"My god" how are you still alive." looking more closely there was a huge mass of scar tissue.

He grunted, "I had to shut down my entire body and let it repair its self, but it still needs work.

"I'll get you to a doctor."

"No need," he struggled up "get back" his body began to slowly mend its self as he forced power into it. His eyes turning yellow and veins popping. He felt the bones re-growing and ruptured lung heal. "That's better, now who are you."

"You're a Claymore." she looked at him in shock.

"Emperor damn it, No I'm not, I'm a space marine I just happened to be here when the battle happened." he bent over grabbing his sword. "Now I have met more than my share of Claymores through my time here, he swung it experimentally and swore placing it back in the sheaf on his back. He looked around his gaze settling on the swords. "Oh no" he walked slowly over toward them and bent down looking at the symbols. As he gazed over them he saw the familiar design of Jeans. "May the emperors light guide you Jean. He walked away stopping suddenly and started to laugh.

"How can you laugh, your comrades died there." Clarice exclaimed

"ha ha ha, you don't know. Well there were 24 claymores, and 3 humans, and my self. There are 17 graves. That means that 7 survived and the 3 guardsmen. He turned back to her. "Now, I have met more than my share of claymores but none with brown hair, I also see that you are wearing warm cloths, but because I can control my body temperature I assume that the other claymores could as well, I can also sense less of an aura from you then even my self which means, you are very low ranked. He turned away from her and glanced down seeing the familiar shape of his bolter buried in the snow. He grabbed it and snapped back the bolt inspecting it. He opened the mag and saw there were 4 bolts left in it. He placed it back in with satisfaction.

"Now this is true craftsmanship. He looked down the sight. "It fires a .75 caliber explosive armor piercing self propelled bolt that detonates inside the target. If I hit you with this you chest would explode. Which brings me to my next question who are you." he pointed the boltgun at her.

"I'm number 47 Clarice of the organization. And I recommend putting that away before my comrades get here." she said a lot more calmly then she felt.

"Stop grox shiting me I can sense your comrades, there all either incapacitated or a much weaker then I. I beat a number 11 in combat easily and killed more than my share of awakened beings. Killing you and your friends would be a cake walk."

Clarice took a step backward in shock at the anger the space marine showed on his face. "But your yoki level is lower than my own.

The space marine started to laugh again. "I don't need yoki to be a better warrior, just practice." Now I need to find my friends, so I'm going south." he started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped and raised his hand. "Emporer give you strength Clarice you going to need It." with that he vanished into the storm.

Warhammer words:

Grox: cow or cow like animal

Sus-an membrane: organ that allows a space marine to enter suspended animation for over 500 years.

need more information check out lexicanium.

AN: Well that took a long time. Sorry school attacked from behind so I have been busy. The good news is that I finished the other chapter and just to need to edit it. Also I have been thinking of making a Berserk/claymore crossover. If any of you want me to do it tell me and I'll get started I also take ideas very seriously so please tell me if you think this or any other story's I do can be improved. I love this story and will never give up on it so don't worry about me forgetting about it. Finally Read and review.


	7. The Commissars Pride

Chapter 7: The Commissars Pride.

AN: ere we go again. no reviews for the last chapter. so sad, anyway onto the story

He had been walking for 2 days asking around in every town for claymores when he came to a small village. The inhabitants told him that a town down the road was having yoma problems and that someone had been defending it. He hurried down the road. Coming to the town to see a man running toward him.

"Help me he's after me." was all he said before a hatchet flew toward him. Hitting him in the back and staining the ground with his blood. The space marine drew his sword and pointed his bolter toward where the hatchet came from. When he heard a familiar voice

"Samuel is that you." the man hurried toward him "Holy Emperor"

"Dirk?"

"Samuel, your still alive!"

"And you, were are the others."

Dirk bent down and pulled out the hatchet from the back of the man who had begun to change in death into a yoma.

"There's still others, we should…"

"Agreed." the space marine interrupted running toward the town. His heavy booted feet clunking as he rushed toward the town. He could sense at least 5 regular yoma still in the town. He entered the town to see people huddling together. He stomped toward them.

"8 actually" he said to himself out loud. He drew his bolt pistol and pointed it at a small dark haired man and pulled the trigger. The explosive bolt blew apart the mans head and the headless body fell to the ground. "7" the people began to scream and run in all directions. He aimed again but the mass of people did not allow him to aim precisely. "He yelled to dirk over his shoulder. "The redhead and brown haired man over there he said to the guardsmen who had retrieved his las-gun. He drew his huge sword and thumbed the activation stud only for the old blade to spark and die. "Damn it all its out of power." he charged forward just in time to hear the las-gun crack and the scream of a yoma.

"You claymores can't leave us alone can you" said a yoma before changing his form.

"Space marine," he yelled back angrily. He swung his sword into the first one leaving a splash of blood as it died. The next jumped at him, for him to easily move a step backward and grab its throat breaking it and throwing the corpse into another who stumbled and he pulled the trigger twice blowing their guts across the ground. He walked toward the next one who for some reason hadn't changed; tossing a grenade over his shoulder that killed the other 2 in a barrage of shrapnel from it. "_That's strange I sense 2 more auras."_ Suddenly the last yoma began to change becoming much larger and muscled. _"Its not 2 auras its just one large one." _he swore under his breath

"Ever faced an awakened being before little claymore," the awakened being hissed in a mocking tone.

"Space marine, I'm a space marine." he readied the sword in a defensive posture. "Lets go Xeno, FOR THE EMPEROR." He Roared

The yoma roared and lunged a powerful claw at him but he blocked it. "Really is that the best you can do. Come show me what passes for terror among your misbegotten kind. He swung the sword in an arc slicing off its fingers. But the creature just chuckled. "I'm a defensive type ill just out last you." it said as it began to grow its fingers back.

"Well I'll just have to make this quick" he charged forward sword held in a thrusting position. But instead of making the thrust he threw it aside and tackled the monster. It fell backward and thrashed as the space marine threw it off balance. Samuel clambered toward the monsters face were 2 yellow eyes looked at him in shock. "Die Xeno." he smashed his fist into the yomas face, shattering bones and cartilage as the nose broke. It screamed and tried to throw him off but he continued mercilessly pounding his fists, breaking every bone in its face. Finally he pulled out a combat knife and aimed it for one golden eye.

"I hear that the claymores get a moniker the more powerful they get. I can't wait to hear what they call me. With this he drove his knife into the eye socket in a shower of gore and purple blood and a dying wail. He smirked and leapt off the yoma to walk over to Dirk who had appeared grabbing his sword on the way.

"Well done."

"Thanks that fool really thought that he could outlast me. So what happened after I died?" Samuel replied

"When you were killed we retreated, obviously the commissar did not want to but he followed your instructions. We traveled for a time but the commissar wanted to go south and Conrad wanted to settle down so we parted ways. I have been protecting this town for 5 years."

"But you can't sense the yoma"

"I found that when attacks begin to happen that if you get every one in the village to make a small cut on there body the yomas blood would turn purple. Then its just a matter of killing It." he held up the hatchet. "Can't waist the melta gun, and the las-gun some times wont kill it so I got good with this. This is the first time more than 1 came along.

"I'm trying to find any survivors of the northern campaign will you join me?"

"Of course lord, you know I would. Just let me get my gear." he ran off to the town.

The town's people had remerged and were walking cautiously up to him.

"Claymore, please accept this gift." the villager he believed to be the leader hauled up a fat bulging bag of there money.

"I don't need it, and I'm not a claymore."

"Then what should I tell people who ask what happened here."

"Tell them that Samuel of the Emperors swords did what had to be done."

40 minuets latter they started down the path to the next town.

XxXxXxXxX

5 hours later

"Iho stick?"

"Space marines don't smoke"

"You never told me how you came back." dirk replied

"Space marines can shut down all functions and go into a comatose state that when fully interned can survive for over 400 years." when I was fatally wounded I went into this state to heal and lay dormant. I was awakened by a claymore investigating the Northern lands."

"Oh who was it."

"The new rank 47 Clarice, she is the weakest claymore I have met but the most Human so far."

"Human?"

"She has even less power then I do and her hair is not even blond. But she seems able to converse well with normal people from what i've seen. She's not so high and mighty." he said thinking back to his meeting with Galatea

"Interesting sir, were about half way to ranbona now.

Excellent, and dirk?

"Yes sir?"

"If we ever get back to any imperial forces I'm demanding you get promoted."

"Thank you sir."

They approached another town that was strangely quiet.

"Huh, no people, and I can't sense yoma."

"We should be careful."

"Agreed"

The entered the towns center to see a group of men standing on the center of town. They were armed with a combination of swords and spears.

"Hey, get out of here before we kill you" one of the men called

"Let me handle this" dirk said. "Hello, were just passing through here."

"This is our town now, you and your big friend can't come through here."

"What happened to the people?"

"We killed them or sold them into slavery what does it matter?"

Samuel then spoke "So your slavers."

"Yah what's it to you." The leader called again but before he could say anything else his head was gone. The massive form of Samuel stood next to him sword drawn.

"I hate slavers."

" But you're a claymore, you can't kill humans I know that a rule forbids you from killing humans" one of the slavers stammered

"I'm not a claymore." "Dirk kill these idiots. A barrage of las-gun beams tore through the men killing them. The one surviving man held up his hands in surrender only to receive a fist to the face breaking the nose and knocking him unconscious.

"Human garbage." the space marine said driving a swift kick into the ribs of the unconscious man breaking at least 2. He spat on him and bent over to pick some Beras out of his pocket, tossing them in his hand before placing them in a belt pouch. "Lets move."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Clarice had made her way back to the organization. She had requested an audience with their leader Rimito and had been accepted. She walked into a large hall like room were men in black sat on high back chairs, perching there like some dark bird of prey.

"Uh Clarice, number 47."

"We know who you are. Tell us what happened during your trip."

"Ok, well when I was sent into the northern lands near pieta I found that only 17 swords were there. I still believe that 7 of their number are still alive."

"No that is not possible, before you are sent away is there anything else?"

"I came upon a man using yoki powers. He had been frozen in the snow since the battle of pieta."

"Wait are you referring to the one know as Samuel." one of the order said with shock.

"Yes that is what he called him self when we spoke."

"Humm he could be a problem, do you know were he went."

"He said he was going south sir."

"I see well now I have a new task for you. You are to meet up with the warrior Mitia and go to the holy city of Rabona. You are then to kill the claymore Galatea who is hiding there from us there. Also if you see Samuel you are to kill him as well."

"Sir, are you sure about Samuel I don't see him as a threat."

"Samuel is the greatest non yoma threat to us at this moment. That's why you have Mitia she's number 4 now go."

Clarice left the room, then man in black know as Rimito said, "give me a report as soon as possible on Samuel. Then glanced at the door thinking what he was going to do if the space marine survived. But he pushed that out of his head. No one had survived meeting the blood eye.

XXxXXxx

The holy city, center of the human civilization on this world and its largest city.

"Huh its not that impressive."

"Agreed, it has many deign flaws." the space marine even through he was not of the mighty imperial fists could still see design weaknesses better than the average space marine from his related gene seed.

"At least the cathedral looks nice."

"Not nearly as impressive as a holy ecclesiarchy church." the space marine replied.

They both approached the gates before the space marine put up his hood, and donned his helmet."

Dirk approached the guard who was startled by Samuels size looked him over carefully.

"You and your large friend here to see the city?

"Yes, were looking for a friend

"Excellent, be warned there is a curfew at sundown."

"Thank you, have you seen any strange looking men around here. He would be wearing a black cloak with red trim and a large hat.

"Oh you mean the self proclaimed bringer of the emperors light."

"That sounds like him, is he still here."

"Yah, he started preaching in front of the stature of Teresa and Clare."

"Thank you." dirk waved the space marine forward.

They entered the city and followed a cobbled stone road through it. It was packed with people of all types here to see the famous city. Samuel had tried to sense any yoma on them but could not. They approached a large stature with a crowd of people gathered around it. Suddenly a group of guard's ran toward the statue with a large man in the front decked out in full plate amour in the lead. They approached the crowed and watched as a man in a black, red rimmed cloak beat a larger man to the ground repeatedly while screaming "how dare you insult the Emperor Heretic." The commissar had knocked the man down in a puddle of blood, quickly drew his bolt pistol and pointed it at the back of the head of the man.

"Stand down commissar." the space marine moved forward pushing people out of the way with massive strides, Dirks slightly smaller shape following.

"Emperor bless you all, Samuel, your alive" Halt exclaimed

"It takes more than a lion to take me down Halt." the space marine said, "the situation is under control guards" he shouted over his shoulder

"We still need to take him in for assault." the large guard said. He stood about up to Samuels chin and was bulky, compared to Halts tall yet slim body.

"The matter is finished." Samuel said dryly. "If you have any problems you can take it up with Me." he turned to look at the guard his one glowing eye lens glaring at him.

The guards behind the head guard moved back from him but the head guard stood tall.

"Fine, but if he attacks a disbeliever again then we will have to take him in."

"I understand."

They walked away and Halt sighed. "That man I beat said that the emperor was probably a fake." he said

"What have you been doing? Have you been preaching the Imperial faith?" dirk asked.

"Of course, it is the purpose of a commissar to spread the light of the Emperor to even the lowliest of people."

"Don't kill people, for disagreeing with you." Dirk replied.

"You can't order me sergeant." the commissar replied.

"Look were guests here, I'm not even suppose to be allowed inside the city because I have these eyes apparently, so no executions" Samuel said "how long have you been preaching anyway."

"I really started about a month ago, but the people just keep going to the cathedral."

"Look," the space marine sighed, "people can't just believe in the Emperor. They have to see what he gave them to truly believe."

"Fine" Halt turned away from them and looked at the statue.

"It's strange, I should be hating this religion and all that it stands for but I can't. Its simple, preaches nothing but good ideas and seems pure. Their twin goddesses in the stature, Teresa and Clare are beautiful to me. When I see the statues of you Astarte's and hero's of old I feel pride and honor to even look upon it. But when I see this." he motioned to the statue "I see only beauty and a slight feeling of sadness." he sighed "honored Astartes, am I now a heretic?"

"Do you feel your self slipping from the emperors light?"

"No I do not. I just see the beauty of this statue."

"Then you are not. Halt in my own chapter I am considered an outcast." the space marine said, "I killed an inquisitor because I thought it was the right thing to do. I have never thought back on what would happen to me if I didn't. The only way you would be considered a heretic to me is if you were to go against the teachings of the emperor. Just because you see the statues as a thing of beauty, does not make you a heretic." The space marine walked to ward the commissar and placed a large hand on the mans shoulder. He took off his helmet and hooked it to his belt. "Teresa and Clare…" he said quietly. _"Now where have I heard Teresa before?"_ he thought. "It's strange but it reminds me of Clare. He patted the smaller man on the shoulder and walked with him back to dirk.

"So were is Conrad."

"We have no idea." he disappeared after we split up and took the vox gear with him.

"My helmet vox is broken, so were not getting in contact with him." the space marine replied. Anything of importance here?" he asked Halt

"Not really, it's the largest city that is known around here. The people here are not religious or worship the gods Teresa and Clare. They know nothing of the emperor or the Imperium. The warp must really have taken us far."

"I agree" Conrad said "this really is a Emperor forsaken place."

"But he wants them to be saved all the same. Our next objective should be to link up with the survivors of the northern campaign. If they plan to take on the organization we are to assist them." Samuel said

"Ha, so were going to take down the bastards that turned those girls into monsters." Dirk said cracking his knuckles with an audible pop.

"Sergeant, I hate that noise." Halt said to him.

"This noise sir?" dirk stretched vertebrae cracking with the effort.

"Yes," halt said through gritted teeth."

"Shut it," the space marine had held up a hand "I just felt something."

"A yoma?" halt asked

"No, but I have felt it before. It's a claymore but whom I do not any, but its incredibly faint. He closed his eyes "it's gone" but I know were it was. He rushed toward the cathedral heavy boots clunking, his comrades following behind as fast as they could to keep up.

XXxXxXxXx

They ran to through the large gates Samuel knocking people out of the way as they ran though the building. The large guard who they had met stopped them. He was about the same height as halt but much broader and wielded a broadsword. A smaller guard accompanied him who was lightly armed with only a short sword and some daggers.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't come in here, especially him." he pointed to Halt.

"Dear Emperor, what did he do here?" dirk sighed out loud

"That man painted a giant eagle over the door."

"Look, I already talked to him." Dirk said

"Well I'm sorry you can't come in here only people who have completed the pilgrims journey are allowed in."

"Plus you probably to stupid to know the way." I heard brawn before brains but you take it to a new level Pal." the smaller guard said laughing pointing at the space marine.

"Is that correct.?" the space marine said before grabbing the small man and bashing him into the wall with a sickening cracking sound." the space marine who had not replaced his helmet Stared at him through his silver eyes. "I don't care for your disrespect pup."

"Galk…" the boy choked out before Samuel dropped him to the floor in a heap.

"We done" Galk said to the group

"Galk, he's got silver eyes." the boy gasped

"You're a claymore!?" Galk said in shock.

"NO I'm a space marine, and before you ask, no I was not made with these eyes. They were." he paused "a gift, anyway you seem to know claymores have you seen any in this city recently."

"No they are banned from entering the city. The last one here was about 8 years ago and her name was Clare.

"Oh, so Clare was here. She's a good person." He was interrupted by a bald man who had come through the room.

"What's going on here."

"Sorry father, this man knows Clare."

"You do how she is." the older man exclaimed

"I'm sorry but I don't know, I fought with her in pieta through, and I'm pretty sure she survived."

"Wait that was 7 years ago, and I thought no one survived during that battle. We heard from the refugees."

"Well were still here." he motioned to himself and his companions.

The small guard had struggled to his feet at this point and was groaning quietly.

"Sid you can leave now." the priest said

"Yes father, he tried to walk steadily away but groaned and crumpled before dragging him self up and out of the room.

"Sids a good kid but he doesn't know when to shut it." Galk said

"He'll learn." said Dirk "Keep more teeth in that head of his that way."

"Now then, I am father Vincent what can an old priest do for you."

"Were looking for Claymores." came quick reply of Samuel. "Have any come through here?

"No not since Clare. Why do you think to search here? Claymores are banned from the city, and we have not asked for aid nor had a problem with the yoma since Clare."

"Well thank you anyway." he turned to his comrades "lets go."

"Wait are you staying in the city." the old man asked kindly. "if you need a place to stay I can have a room in the cathedral made for all of you."

"Sir are you sure this is wise." Galk started.

"Oh hush Galk, we did not trust Clare and look were that got us."

"Well be glad to take your offer."

"Great your rooms will be the ones up the stairs to the left."

"The space marine thanked the man and took his men up the stairs, bumping past a nun on their way who had her head down supposedly in prayer." the room was Spartan but it would do. They put their gear down and began to wait.

AN: well that was a Doozy to write. the first person that tells me who the Claymore that Samuel felt was gets a free ego point. there are two references to her in this chapter. anyway review. I'm like to have at least 2 reviews for each chapter but I know not every one can do it all the time so please consider it. by the way I don't consider "well done" "cool" "continue" to be reviews. real reviews are like what I have been getting, I really thank all for you who have spent the time to review. I'm looking for a Beta reader for this story. PM me if you are interested.

FINALLY: I just started a side project: A Berserk and Claymore Crossover. If you enjoy this story and Jean then you will most likely enjoy that one, but it will be updated every month at least once so be patient.


	8. Awakening

Chapter 8: Awakening

Disclaimer: I own nothing claymore is owned by Norihiro yagi and Warhammer 40k is owned by Games workshop

"My excuse for the lateness of this chapter is nothing. I am sorry. That is all. I can only hope its worth the wait.

Conrad was not a space marine or some great general, or even a sergeant. He was the lowest of the low, barely considered anything more than cannon fodder for his commanders. True while there were some leaders who threw away there men's lives with more than just an afterthought, there were also quite the opposite where thousands of men were left to die on a whim of some man for some small gain of power. Conrad being just a guardsman had no idea of this, growing up with an average mans Knowledge of what just goes on in the Imperium (that is to say very little.) He was born on Cadia and like most joined the guard. He was 15 at the time, he thought back. His first engagement had been on some world now forgotten. He really had been there for maybe an hour before the revolt had been put down. he had had no action there, he had just guarded the supply depo, something he had been glad about because it kept him off the front line. The next he had entered had been on the world Tharacius. The Orks had taken the primary hive city on the planet and his regiment had been sent to take it back. He had been dropped with his squad of which he was the vox operator for having lived one engagement (a guardsmen living one engagement was a incredible) but was still new to his squad. His sergeant had taken them toward the city before Orks had ambushed them. Half of the 15 man squad had been taken down by the barrage of horribly aimed fire by the Orks. The only person in the squad he had personally know had been killed, his head ripped off by a massive Ork with a powerclaw and he had barely survived an Ork running at him with a massive knife. He had stepped back and fired his las gun hitting the Ork in the head and killing it instantly, before tripping on the head of one of his comrades. He had fallen backward to land next to the headless body of his friend, when the large black figure of a commissar chainsword drawn jumped forward to bury it in the neck of an Ork.

The sword wined as it chewed through the green flesh of the Ork. The Ork bellowed in agony as the commissar ripped through it in one sweeping ark. The commissar reached down and grabbed Conrad by the straps of his vox and pulled him up were he cowered in fear of the imposing black-cloaked figure.

"Well guardsman, it seems it's you and the sergeant now." Halt said as a burley figure pushed him self off the ground behind him.

"Yes commissar" Dirk said as he limped toward the pair. "sir I recommend we call for an evac were going to die if we stay here."

"Agreed sergeant, guardsmen call for a pick up" the Commissar motioned to him.

XxXxXxX

Conrad tripped on a branch on the road jolting him out of his memories. He swore violently as his heavy pack tipped him over making him collapsed under the weight. he struggled up again.

"Arrrrgh" he swore. "If the vox was broken the commissar is going to kill me." He continued down the path to the west swearing the entire way.

XxXxXxXxX

"I want you both to go find Conrad. If for some reason a imperial ship or squad Try's to contact us."

"yes sir I agree. will you stay here." Halt said.

"Yes, Dirk gives me the melta gun it'll slow you down. I want you to start in the west and follow the towns. When you find him retrieve him or his vox gear and return here. I will be waiting here.

"yes sir. Halt and dirk grabbed their gear and left the room. They quickly grabbed their pacts and left the cathedral.

Samuel breathed a sigh then. Good now they're not in danger here. There's at least 2 claymore here, which means there's a yoma here. He picked up the melta gun and clamped it to his power pack. he grabbed his bolt pistol and placed it in his holster. Before he grabbed his powersword as a nock was heard on the door.

"You may enter" he said.

The door opened and the smiling face of father Vincent took its place.

"I see that your friends are leaving."

"Yes there going to look for one of our fellows.

"If that is so why are you staying." the elderly man said not unkindly

"I heard that people have been disappearing around town."

"yes we have been trying to find the culprit. but to be honest I'm afraid that it may be a Yoma.

"No not with all the claymores I have been sensing. They pop up suddenly and disappear. They wouldn't send more than one claymore to take down a single Yoma. I'm afraid that you may have an awakened being here.

"A awakened being?"

"Oh that's right normal people don't now about them. Apparently when a claymore goes over their limit they for lack of a better word awaken to become more powerful yoma."

"I've seen a claymore in action I'm sure you can take on one of these awakened beings."

"it depends, if it's a moderately low rank like a 9 or 10 then most likely I could take it alone, lower than that like a 5 or 4 then I would probably need some help. But I'm afraid that this one may be a 3 or 2. Without aid I'm sure to fall in 1 on 1 combat. But I'm afraid that with the 2 claymores that I have felt is proof that there may be a highly ranked awakened being here hiding."

"In that case do you know were it is?"

"I have no idea, I could barely feel the 2 claymores and they were not trying to hide before they entered the city, this being is trying to hide."

"Well I'll alert the guard of this threat."

"That's a good idea." he said

He was interrupted by a priest running into the room.

"Father, sister Latea in the courtyard has been attacked by 2 claymores." he gasped sweating from what seemed to be over exerting him self.

"What! Could it be that she's the yoma."

"I don't think so father She was to kind to the children and…" he was knocked out of the way as the space marine rushed past him bolter cradled in his arm and sword sheaved on his back.

"_That's were I felt that aura before," _the space marine thought _"Galatea"_

XxXxXxXxX

"Former number 3 Galatea, by order of the organization we've come for your head."

"Finally, they came." Galatea said quietly to the two claymores in front of her.

"What?" the confused priest next to her said before running backward screaming back into the church as the smaller claymore charged toward Galatea who dodged the strike. She followed up with a flurry of strikes that missed the smaller girl. The brown haired girl sliced awkwardly and he easily dodged it flipping backwards onto a barrel as the small girl sliced at her. She landed softly and dodged behind a small shed as the girl smashed it in her rage.

"Strong one aren't you." she said smiling under her nuns garb as she pulled her claymore from were she had placed it earlier behind the shed.

The girl attacked again faster forcing her to dodge outside to land in front of a wall were a stained glass window brought light in to the upper floors of the cathedral. She had landed when the girl flipped in front of her and punched one arm out smashing her into the wall causing the glass to rattle. She was about to follow up with a killing blow when a loud thumping was heard like the footsteps of a giant.

Clarice glanced around looking for were it came from, only to look up at the stained glass image of an angel.

OH NO! Miata Get BACK NOW.

"That would be my ace in the hole." Galatea said smirking

The widow shattered above her showering them all in glass as Samuel smashed outward firing his bolter at Miata who dodged backward.

He smashed down in front of her sending out a shockwave of glass shards. In one swift movement he drew the blade and dropped the bolter, he was low on ammunition anyway and did not want to waste it. The silver blue blade shimmered in the light reflecting off the glass.

"Good to see you Galatea, you could have said hello sooner so I don't have to save you every time."

"What are you talking about I saved all of you in that cave."

"No that was Tacti…" he was cut off by the small girl smashing him with blow after blow forcing him to block. "I was talking girl" he swung his sword backhanded and dodged another strike. He exchanged blow after blow before locking blades with the girl who to his surprise knocked his sword out of his grasp with a powerful blow. It clattered to the floor with a clang. She swung at his unarmored head but he grabbed her hands and twisted throwing her lightweight to the floor. "Surrender…" he was caught off guard as the small girl punched his head knocking him back. He popped his jaw back into place and rotated it. "I guess that's a no." He drove a kick into the girls chest knocking her to the ground and immediately pinned her under his huge weight before being kicked off the ground with a grunt and flying into the wall. "How the hell are you so strong?" she tried to grab and tore at his chest but his armor held and he slammed her into the wall making it shake.

"Get off of her, your killing her." Clarice yelled.

He swung his arm up just in time for the gauntlet to block the swing of Clarice's claymore towards his head. It clanged as it bounced off and he kicked her leg out from under her. She fell onto the cobblestone and tried to rise before he pushed her head into the stone.

"Emperor Damn It." He swore as the smaller girl struggled under his grip. "Give up your not going anywhere."

"I don't want to die." cried Clarice

"Are you serious, I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it up north.

"Good because well need them and you." Galatea said

"For what"

"that" she pointed at the massive form of an awakened being in the middle of the city.

"Oh"

He pulled the melta gun from his back and grabbed his sword, and bolter and sprinted toward the grotesque figure.

It had finish shredding the guards that had tried to stop it he saw and he leaped onto the roof tops sprinting toward it, shingles flying as the heavy armored boots smashed though the boards.

It noticed him and swung one of its many appendages toward him smashing a house behind him in a vain attempt to stop his advance. He disabled the meltas safety and the barrel hummed all the while he was looking for any weakness. He dodged another strike and jumped up over the massive trunk like legs that supported the body. As he reached the top of the being he saw a naked women sitting there surrounded in blood.

"Xeno, burn"

The melta fired obliterating the women's body from the neck down and he turned then smiling.

"That was incredibly easy" he said to himself turning, before being smashed into the wall of a building himself.

"What, he groaned." I killed you

"It takes more than that to kill a former number 2." "I'm Agatha by the way."

He turned seeing that the women had regenerated her body and was smiling at him.

He threw him self out of the way of another arm that smashed the ground were he was before. He shot the arm but it just came back. He was low on ammunition so he had to make the next shot count. he aimed at the arm descending toward him and fired. the limb melted. He tired to fire again but it was empty and the red hot barrel only admitted steam. He tossed it to the side and drew his sword running, slicing deeply into the massive legs. Stone cracked as he jumped, pushing off the ground and over a leg. He hacked his way through the seemingly endless slicing limbs as he ran for the woman again. He reached for a grenade but it was to late. A limb ripped through his legs, and he screamed falling onto his chest.

3 shapes came into view but he was blacking out form the pain and could barely stay conscious. He tried to repair his legs but he was too weak. Miata being flung next to him and landing in a bleeding heap interrupted him. Her small body lay there barely breathing. Blood pooled around her and numerous of the beings arms lay pierced in her back.

"Mama" she whispered weakly

Samuel looked over where Clarice was crying and running. he leaned over and pushed her hands toward her.

"No, I don't want to die some one please help me." Clarices cry came form his left and he turned to see her crying as she ran away from the monster in the middle of the streets.

"Save mama please."

"Is she really running away that's pathetic." he heard Agatha say

Miata threw her sword at Agathas head. The 5 foot long blade twirled as it flew only for it to smack into her hand.

"Impressive"

"Run mama please"

"I can't let these people die." He thought.

Clarice stood there shocked tears running down her face.

"Forgive me Miata I cant fight her." she than turned and ran down the alley away form Agatha.

"CLARICE NO" Samuel roared

Miata struggled to rise but was hit again by Agatha.

"I think ill kill you now." Agatha said

"Nooo" Clarice jumped down from a building behind Agatha trying to cut the monster but failing every time before landing next to Miata holding the crumpled body.

"Why am I doing this." she screamed tears falling down her face. "I'm scared of you all even you. Your just a child and your stronger than me, and you who's not even a warrior like us can still beat me." she then fell forward embracing Miata both of them crying.

"That's it I'm done with this." Agatha's blade like arms flew forward waiting to impale Miata and Clarice only to smash into Samuel who threw himself into there way.

"I AM HIS SWORD." He roared hanging there before screaming in rage. his arms burst free from the encasing of the power armor and bulged with muscle. Claws grew in his hands place and new legs grew, clawed like a giant bird. his mouth opened to show sharp teeth and his eyes glowed gold.

"**NO SURRENDER" **he roared before charging.

XxXxXxX

The survivors of pieta had entered the city to see the devastation that the awakened being had wrought on it. They had moved toward were the largest concentration of yoma energy was only to see instead it locked in combat with a figure almost as massive as itself. The figure ripped limbs off of the more powerful awakened being with ease before bending down to pick up a long bladed to handed sword in one clawed fist before hacking away with Wild abandon.

That sword Clare thought. That's Samuels. "Don't kill the weaker one." she said

"Why the hell not Clare" came Helens sarcastic reply.

"I think that awakened being might be Samuel."

"What how the hell could that be possible. He's dead."

"Look at the sword. That's his."

"My god" came Mirias reply "Alright engage the larger more powerful one but leave Samuel alive we need to see if he can come back."

Affirmation sounded off from the group and they rushed forward to attack the being.

XxXxXxXx

Black figures jumped and twirled around the awakened being known as Agatha. Samuel roared and swung downward toward her, claws ripping he arms apart. He wanted to rip, to tear the beating hearts out of his enemy's. Nothing hand ever made him this way before. Not the zeal he had to purge xenos nor to fight heretics. He smashed one of the figures away with a massive arm before jumping upon the weakened form of Agatha and ripping her apart.

"No how can you be that strong…." was all Agatha got out before Samuel ripped her head from her body. He stood there quivering with rage staring at his beastly Claws before looking up into the sky and let loose a thunderous roar. NO I WILL NOT BE LIKE THIS. He gripped his sword but dropped it as he lost more and more of his humanity

"Samuel" came a voice behind him

He turned to look at the small forms of 7 claymores all dressed in black.

"You need to kill me." he choked out. Do it now. He looked up at them through golden eyes pleading.

"no I'm not going to let you die like jean." Clare yelled

"NO DAMN you." he fell onto his knee looking up at them "do it" he leaned forward offering his neck.

"No you can come back."

"I failed the emperor all I can offer now is my death" a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Do not make me give my life in vain."

"_SAMUEL The Gifts I give to you are mine to take." I take this power I have granted and in return be free. And fear not because I have not forgotten you." _the voice resounded around his like a storm and he let out a cry before falling forward into a white dreams embrace.

AN: sorry for this being so late. I have finished the next chapters plot outline so were half way there.

Read and Review


End file.
